I Want Your Bad Romance
by PandaGirl95
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Charlotte Darcey are two death eaters who are forced to get married by The Dark Lord. Draco is excited but Charlotte is not. She soon has a feeling of love again towards Draco, with some surprises in store. DMxOC
1. A Meeting

This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Yay! I love Draco Malfoy and I am a HUGE Tom Felton fan so I decided to write this in class while I was bored. If you readers like the first chapter, I will continue! :)

OC POV: If you dont like it. Don't read it. No flames please.

All characters (except my OC) belongs to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.

Here we go!

Chapter 1- A Meeting

* * *

All I know is that I was dragged to this aweful Death Eater meeting where I didn't belong. Yeah sure, I was one and so was my parents, but I hated being a Death Eater. I really never went to one until now because I had other plans. I'm 17, I should be able to decide if I wanted to go to this shin-dig, not forced to go. My parents told me something amazing was to be annonced but still, I didn't care. Now I sit across from Draco Malfoy, who had the biggest crush on me for all my life. Beleive it or not, we did hook up last year but nothing became of that. He was still insanly in love with me for reasons I don't know. Although we didn't go to the same school, for I was home schooled, but during the summers he would invite himself over to "hang out". Some summers I actually had to stay over at the Malfoy Manor because my parents were out doing "erends" for the Dark Lord. Even during the school year he would write me once a month, though I never wrote him back. He kept smirking at me which got annoying. I was sandwiched between my parents who were excited about the following proclamation by Voldemort who was still ranting about if we find Harry Potter, we had to bring him to the him alive...yada yada yada.

"Now that we got that out of the way and planned, I have a great annoncment." Voldemort scurried over to me and put his boney hands on my neck. Frogs began to jump around in my stomach since I was so nervous. "After Draco and you graduate from Hogwarts, you two are to get married. Both sets of parents have already agreed and made an Unbreakable Vow for this. Both of you are pure-bloods, so you two will be able to create new ones. The Ministry would agree to this, so Miss Darcey, don't go complain."

"This is rubbish!" I screamed. "So I can't make my own descsions anymore?"

"Sweetie, it's the best option for you." my mother assured me.

"It's not mother!"

"Miss Darcey, it's an advantage to all of us. You and our Lord" Mr. Malfoy stated.

"Doesn't mean I have to follow through."

"Charlotte Rose Darcey, just do it. Soon you'll see. Draco is a charming young man and is best suited for you." my father baged his fists onto the black, wooded table. I jumped in response to the loud echo which silenced the room.

"Charlotte, deary" Bellatrix began. "Draco is a powerful wizard and would be able to make you happy, in more ways than one." she winked. Though I could only hear my heart beat.

"My Lord, this is insane. I would never question you, but this is insane. Obviously you didn't catch my history with him." I turned to Voldemort.

"Don't question me Miss Darcey" he scolded me.

"Charlotte just do it." My mother nudged me. I thought for a second about how I could scheme out of this.

"So, I have to go to Hogwarts now?"

"Your mom and dad have business for me to run so it's just easier to finish your schooling there with Draco. Maybe some time with him will make you closer." Voldemort grinned sinisterly. "Your belongings are already packed".

I sighed. "Fine, I'll do it." On the bright side, Draco was rich and kinda hot.

Voldemort took his skinny fingers off my neck and swiftly walked back to his seat at the head of the table.

"Everyone is dissmissed except for the Malfoys' and the Darceys'." Voldemort exclaimed.

"Oh bloody hell" I mumbled.

Everyone left the room in a hurry and pushed in their chairs in an orderly fashion. Voldemort closed the door after the last person walked out of the room with the flick of his wand.

"Now Miss Darcey, your parents tell me you scheme out of a lot of things and events like this pretty easily. I am making you and Draco have an Unbreakable Vow for this, just like both of your parents did. So you can't scheme out of it. I will kill you if you don't follow through, even though the Vow would kill you first."

"Harsh words much" I frowned.

"Charlotte!" my father scolded me.

"Sorry my Lord" I bowed in Voldemorts' direction.

"Join hands for the Unbreakable Vow Draco and Charlotte. Soon you'll relieze how perfect you and Draco are for each other. You will love him and be a loyal wife to him. He's a young man." Voldemort looked at the two of us grabbing each others arms, getting ready for the unbreakable vow. "Such a vallent pair." He grinned.

"Draco Malfoy, it looks like we'll be husband and wife soon! Your dream came true!" I laughed sarcastically.

Voldemort took out his wand and made a tight bondage on our arms so I couldn't pull away. "Will you Charlotte Darcey, marry Draco Malfoy?"

"I will." I forced myself to say after condradicting myself.

"Will you be a loyal wife and respect Draco's wishes?"

"I'll try my best" I smirked.

Voldemort lowered his wand and the srtong bond attacthing mine and Draco's arms loosened and finnaly dissapeared. I glared at the familier faces in the gloomy room. I was stuck and couldn't find a scheme to get out of this unless I killed myself.

"May I speak to Miss Darcey alone?" Voldemort asked. I gulped loudly as the others ran out of the room. Draco closed the door behind him. His platnum blonde hair stood out against the door.

"Look my Lord, I think this is ludacris!" I exclaimed.

"I knew you would think so considering your past with him. But your mother was right about this being the best for you. You'll have riches and power. He is a death eater just like you and a pureblood. Just think of us Death Eaters, you and him will be powerful together ad create powerful purebloods just like yourselves. I know Draco will make you happy. Your parents agree".

"Give me time." I blankly stated.

"i'm looking forward to seeing you two at our next meeting. Don't forget what I said."

"No need to forget, your words are drilling inside my mind."

"Very well then. You are dissmissed."

I walked out of the door to see Draco sitting on the black bench outside the room the meeting was held. His smirk turned into a smile when he saw me.

"Where are my parents?" I asked him.

"They went to have tea with my parents. we should start heading for the train. But first I have something for you, Charlotte." Draco dug into the pocket of his black pants and got out a small, black velvet box. He opened up the box and revealed a large diamond ring. "I'm looking forward-"

"Get away from me."

"Fiesty are we? Should I remind you about last year?"

"Look, your'e a cool kid and super hot I have to admit, but I only like you as a friend"

"Charlotte, did the Unbreakable Vow not go through your head? You have always been my love. Soon you'll see that I'm the only one good enough for you."

I tryed to hide my laughter as he put the rather large diamond ring on my ring finger. I heard the slam of a door come from the south of our current location. It was Voldemort amd his pet snake. After a moment of thinking, I knew he was going to walk past us.

Draco pulled me into him and kissed me. I stuggled to try and pull away. I didn't kiss his strong lips back until I heard Voldemorts quiet footsteps come closer to us. Draco's kiss got more and more potent as long as I didn't kiss him. When Voldemort was close, instead of conflicting with his kiss, I kissed him back. I felt the creepy presence of Voldemort's grim surround is. He cleared his throat, which caused us to turn to him. I noticed my hands were on Draco's chest and awkwardly took them off.

"Carry on you two." he told us as he calmly walked away.

I silently promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love with Draco, but just pretend to be in love with him.

I jumped up into his arms and kissed him again. Instead the feeling of freedom, love, and warmth filled the kiss. Afterward, I took his hand and hopped down from his arms and held his hand.

This was going to be a long ride.

"I was waiting for that for a while now." Draco smirked.

"Yeah, me too..." I lied.

But inside, I was actually sorta kinda telling the truth.

It's funny how a forced/arranged marriage and a kiss could get me to get a little droplet of love for Draco Malfoy.

I am in deep trouble.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. If you readers comment on it and like it, I will post more of it online. :)

I am also open to suggestions, ideas, and stuff that comes to your mind.

A reminder: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so take it easy. :)

Ready? Set? comment!


	2. The New Girl

Well, I got two people to alert the story so I decided to put up the next chapter... yay. I should be studying my brains out for finals but I love you reader's so I'll be nice and type up the next chapter. I wish I had more Reviews though. :(

I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, places and other awesome stuff.

Chapter 2- "The New Girl"

* * *

The train, otherwish know as the Hogwarts Express, was a crowded yet comfy mode of transportation. A candy cart squeaked across the train, dodging eager first years to seventh years. The candy cart was filled with colorful sweets like Bernie Botts Every Flavored Beans and my personal favorite, Chocolate Frogs.

Since I was forced, I sat with Draco and his friends who I didn't know at all.

"Crabbe, Goyle, we have a new Slytherin." Draco led me to a table which with held two teenagers about my age.

"So you must be that Charlotte girl he told us about?" Crabbe asked me.

"She finnally came along." Draco told them. "Show them your engagement ring Charlotte".

I wrapped my arms around my stomach awkwardly. I felt sick and uncomfertable with the two teenagers peering at me.

"Umm, Draco? I'm going to take a walk, I get train sick." I muttered.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Draco offered.

"NO! I'm independant. I can go myself."

I rushed out of the small cabin and took a quick right, where I found teenagers in red and golden colored scarfs and the candy trolley. I looked in my black clutch and got out a sickle. As I made my way to the trolley, I heard several mutters saying "Whos the new girl?" You could say it bothered me, but I was new and it was the truth and I wanted a good first impression with my new classmates.

I turned to the first person I heard say the phrase and introduced myself.

"I'm Charlotte Darcey." I held out my hand.

"Ginny Weasly." The red headed girl shook my hand gingerly. "I have to admire your outfit Charlotte, it's just the most darlingest thing ever."

I laughed a little bit since I forgot what I was wearing, so I looked down at my black dress with and oversized white bow on the left shoulder.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Two chocolate frogs please". I turned to the candy trolley lady.

"So are you a first year? You really don't look it. You look like my brother's age." The red head told me.

"Transfer actually. I'm 17. I was homeschooled for a while."

"Oh." she slightly smiled. "I must get going. Hope to see you around."

"You too!" I held my chocolate frogs in my left hand where my prominant ring sat on my ring finger. I looked down at the floor so I wouldn't get dizzy like the klutz I really was. Instead I felt a body infront of me and I fell backwards with a rather loud scream.

"Bloody hell. I'm so sorry...uhhh...uhhh." the red head stuttered and apologized.

"Charlotte." I muttered. I battled to get up off the floor.

A large hand was shoved in front of me and I clenched it. The red head pulled me up easily and gentely. I brushed off my dress and fixed my hair quickly.

"I'm sorry again Charlotte. Let me buy you some candy...with the money I do have..."

"No, I'm good. I ran into you, you shouldn't buy me anything...uhh"

"Ron Weasly."

"I actually just talked to your sister just a moment ago!"

"Really? So you are the new girl everyone is talking about? You certainly don't look eleven."

"Why must people ask me this eleven rubbish? I'm transfering. I'm 17. I was homeschooled...yada yada yada."

"Do you know anybody? Your welcome to sit with my friends and I, Charlotte."

I admot, this Ron guy was quite cute and such a gentlemen. But Draco would get pissed if I didn't come back soon but I needed a break from him and his friends before I casted a certain unforgivable curse.

"I'll gladly join you." I bended down to grab my twi chocolate frogs and my clutch and follwed the red head into another cabin enclosing two people my age.

"I found the new girl everyone was talking about."

"Oh Ronald, don't scare the poor girl." the long haired girl scolded.

"This is Charlotte. Charlotte this is Harry. Herminoe, this is Charlotte." Ron pointed.

"Go on and take a seat." The one with the glasses told me.

"Your'e Harry Potter." I sat across from the boy. I sat astounded. How was I supposed to tell the Dark Lord that I was making friends with Harry Potter?

"Yeah, I'm Harry Potter." He lifted up his shaggy hair to reveal the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Never thought I'd meet you in person." I smiled.

"You look rather formal, Charlotte" Herminoe noticed. "But such a cute mini dress. It complaments you very well."

"I have other casual clothes packed up in my trunk." I assured them. "I actually came from tea with my family before I boarded the train." I lied.

"I hope to see you in Gryffindor, Charlotte. I'm in need of a good roomate." The girl continued.

"So there's different houses?"

"We're in Gryffindor. But theres three other houses, like Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Herminoe boasted. "You really don't want Slytherin though."

"You'll learn everything in your History of Magic class." Ron laughed. "I don't want to waste my time with my friends talking about that."

"Hogwarts seems like it has a lot to offer." I crossed my legs.

"I can't help but asking but, whats that ring on you finger?" Harry looked at my ring on my finger and glared at me, demanding an answer.

"It...It was my Grandma's. She gave it to me before she died." I lied again.

"That's one big diamond!" Ron snuck a peek at the ring.

I blushed as his smile brightened the whole cabin. His smile was more friendly than Draco's, whose smile was more sinister and more "look at me!" And finally, I smiled back, but my smile was quickly transformed to a frown.

I heard Draco's voice echo throughout the Gryffindor train car. I also heard the slams of cabin doors slamming shut.

"Ugh, Draco is on a rant." Herminoe turned to the window disgustedly.

"Hide me." I told them. It was the only thing I could say. My eyes widened at the confused looks on Harry and Ron. "He's looking for me! I'll explain later."

I climbed under the bench where the three teenagers were sitting and hid behind their feet. The seat was extremly low down and I discovered chewed gum stuck to the bottom of the bench.

"There's gum under here! If only-"

"Shhh." Herminoe shushed me.

A second later, I heard the door fly open.

"Oh its just Potter, Weasly and a mudblood. My Charlotte wouldn't go even ten meters by you." Draco sneered. "But she is no where else."

"Haven't seen her" Ron assured Draco.

"Neither have I." Harry agreed.

"Don't look at me" Herminoe turned away from Draco.

"That's her clutch. Weasly, did you steal her clutch to get money?" Draco scowled. I adjusted my head to look at my black clutch sitting calmly on the bench across from Harry, Ronm and Herminoe.

"That's mine!" Herminoe lied for me.

And then it happened. There was so much dust gathered under the bench I sneezed.

"Achoo!"

"Who's under there? No one sneezed." Draco made the three of them stand up. He crouched down and peeked under the seat I was hiding under.

"Draco...You found me! I was just checking the floors." I giggled. I slowly rolled my way out from under the seat.

"Do you know who these filthy people are Charlotte?" Draco grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out of their cabin.

"Gentle with the lady Malfoy." Ron aimed his wand at Malfoy.

"Oh so you wanna go that way Weasly?" Draco dropped my wrist and pulled out his wand as he smirked his signature smirk. Ron put his wand away and sat back down next to Harry. The whole train was silent and staring at the scene I was currently in the middle of.

"Draco, put the wand away, they were just being nice." I told him.

Draco ignored me as Ron put his wand away and sat back down next to Harry.

"That's what I thought Weasly." Draco chuckled. "Let's go Charlotte." Draco dragged me out of the cabin.

"Hope to see you guys around!" I shouted around the corner.

As soon as we got back to the Slytherin train car and sat back down in our cabin, I got scolded by my fionce.

"Don't go wandering again Charlotte. Don't you know who those people are?"

"Obviously Harry Potter, Herminoe Granger, and Ron Weasly."

"You don't want to be making friends with the wrong people. The girl is a mudblood. The red head is poor and Potter is the Harry we're hunting down" Draco whispered.

"I was just making friends Draco."

"Not with them."

"Fine." Usually I didn't give up so quickly but I knew it would lead to a huge argument with him because I knew how he was. But also, I remebered the Unbreakable Vow.

"Good."

"Your so full of yourself Draco and I absolutly hate it. I'm your fionce, start thinking of me. It goes both ways." I got up to leave again but Draco pulled me down back next to him.

"Your my fionce Charlotte, your not leaving my sight again."

"Why can't I make friends Draco? Are you afraid of me being stolen away from you?"

"You can make friends Charlotte, just not with them! Now sit down and relax."

"I was just about to say, if this is what our marrige is going to be like, I would just tell the Dark Lord to kill me." I sat down next to Draco.

"You wouldn't do that Charlotte. I'm protective of you."

"I can protect my own self. I like to have fun and party with friends. Just let me make friends." I hugged his arm next to me as I pleaded.

"Not with them. Anyone else it's fine. BUT I still get more time with you."

"Fine. Agreed." I leaned my head onto Draco's shoulder. "Why are you so in love with me? Is it because I'm a death eater or a pureblood?"

"None of the above."

"Then why do you like me?" I asked hoping for him to slip. "Don't make me use magic to make you spill."

"Many unexplainable things."

"That's all I get?" I asked smugly

"Well and-"

"It's going to take me a while for me to get used to this and fall in love with you Draco."

"Just wait until you walk down that isle and you tell me 'I do' and you become a Malfoy. You'll be happy. So will all the death eaters because they will get the pure blood children they want from us. My father wants the Malfoy blood to carry on as long as possible." Draco smirked.

I sighed and leaned my head against the window. I had exactly a year to et used to the fact I was going to marry Draco Malfoy. I had to get out of this "great plan" the Dark Lord put me a part of. Draco was in love with me in his own way, which he hid deep inside him. He had that sweet, romatic side to him that no one else saw but me. He had weaknesses just like the rest of us, but he viewed himself and myself as perfect. The rest of the train ride consisted of silence until I saw the castle in the midst up on top of a mountain. That must be Hogwarts.

* * *

Reviews would be cool. :) Don't let me get all Voldemort on you! ;) lol.

Thanks for the two peple so far who favorited and alerted my story! It means a lot!


	3. Feast, Insults, and Day Dreams

I should be studying for finals.. too bad that's boring! Lol. Since there were more reviews than last time and I love my fans, I'll update. :)

Though I'm mad that my Draco shirt I wanted is sold out! :( I seriously wish I could marry Draco... :0 lol

Oh well, here it goes. :) Hope you all like it. I seriously can't wait to type up two of the written chapters I have already for you, they are my favorite! :)

I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters, places, and spells.

Chapter 3- Feast and Insults and Day Dreams

* * *

The train stopped with a loud squeal and a violent jerk. The muttering on the train got louder as the passengers were getting off the train. Hogwarts still looked far away.

"So do we walk the rest of the way?" I asked Draco innocently. If we were, my feet would be covered in blisters considering my black, strappy high heeled shoes I was wearing. My feet just ached looking at them and at the steep incline to get the the school.

"Theres usually some sort of transportation. Unless Hogwarts got cheap." He told me. He linked arms with me to escort me formally.

I carefully stepped off the train with the help of Draco. Then the four of us made our way to the carraiges lined up at a large gate. The carriages seemed like they were being pulled by nothing. Although I didn't question it.

The ride up to Hogwarts was long, silent, and cold. I scooted closer to Draco to get warm. I looked at all the rest of the Slytherins' on the carriage but then noticed a scared looked Ravenclaw girl shoved deep into the small carriage.

I felt that Draco had so much more on his mind than what was actually going on. I thought to myself, then promised that I would find out what was going on inside his mind.

Once the chariot stopped I hopped off the small mode of transportation after Draco got off, only to death glare at the three Gryffindors I met earlier. Draco linked arms with me once again and ran to catch up and walk past the three of them.

"You still don't have a girl Weasley?" Draco sneered. "It's because your poor and wear hand-me-downs."

"Shut up Malfoy." The red head responded.

When Herminoe walked past us he muttered "you filfthy little mudblood".

Draco led me to a door which was twenty times my height as a creepy old man opened the door to reveal a polished tile floor which reminded me of the Malfoy Mansion where I spent most of my summers while my parents were out on Death Eater business.

A tall, boney women stood waiting for anxious studeent awaiting a ginormous feast which made me remeber the death eater's celebration last year. The students on the train were right. The aroma of the feast filled my nostrils and made my stomach rumble. The smell was homely and warm just like my mother's cooking.

Even though I was 17, I still had to be sorted into a house like all the first years had to be. So I stood with Draco to await my fate.

"You must be Miss Darcey." The thin statured woman strolled up to me. "I'm Professor McGonagol. Now Malfoy, go have a seat. I can take this fine lady of your's to get sorted." I unlinked arms with Draco and followed the professor and all the short eleven year olds into a large common room called the Great Hall. On the corner of my eye, I saw Draco sit down at the Slytherin table and smile at me. His smiles were rare, but when he did, I melted.

"Welcome back!" Professor McGonagal announced to the students and other professors. Her echo glistened and repeated in the large room. She waited patiently for everyone to quiet down from talking to their friends they haven't seen all summer. "We have new students to sort into houses before we feast." She continued after everyone was quiet.

An old, rugged hat sat on a small wooden stool. "That must be the sorting hat!" A first year whispered excidedly to me. The Professor had a long list of names to call out, but when each one went up and got sorted, the hat seemed to read their mind. The smiles on the first year's faces after they got sorted into a house made me grin a little bit. They were so young.

I felt like I had been standing forever as the crowd around me slowly got smaller. "Charlotte Darcey." Professor McGonagal finnaly shouted. When she said my name, I knew exactly what to do. I walked up the small steps up to the small stool and scooted my way onto it's seat. Right after I got comfertable, she put the hat on me. I felt everyone's eyes on me, peering at me with their eyes like daggers. The whole room was silent.

Butterflies filled my stomach as my mind filled with memories and thoughts and a knowledge that I was going to be in Slytherin, but my heart wanted something different. Then it happened, the sorting hat spilled most, not all of my secrets.

"Well, well, well, Charlotte Darcey. I remember sorting your mother a while back. Theres so many thoughts running through your head as we speak, I can see all of your thoughts. Your scheming mind flows thoughts of love and memories of a dark past. Your sneaky and cunning and headstrong just like your love interest. Though your eyes seems to wander and question love all together. Mmmmm this is a tough one...SLYTHERIN!"

Professor McGonagol took the hat off me as I stood up and made my way to the cheering crowd over to the east of the Great Hall. When I got over to the table, Draco hugged me then kissed my lips. "Welcome to Slytherin." He smirked as I sat down next to him.

The food brought back memories of last year. Horrible memories. I stared at the food then began to think. I was thinking to hard. I didn't want to remember those memories...But I thought me back to the past.

_*Flashback*_

_A dinner party held at Godric's Hallow, was dark and erie, like us Death eaters. Everyone drank and celebrated the murder of Albus Dumbledore, the head master of Hogwarts, done by Sevorous Snape._

_The long table was covered with delicious food, while everyone was dressed in their best clothed. I wore a red mini dress with a small bow fixed under my ribcage. Across the table, was Draco Malfoy, a childhood friend who was deeply in love with me, was eying me across the table._

_The Dark Lord clanged his glass with his wand. "Let the celebration begin!"_

_Everyone dug into their plates, piled high with the best food ever. The eating didn't last long, but the drink sure did last all night._

_Quickly after the eating, came dancing in a cleared room of Godrics Hallow. The couples waltzed with the music being played by a small orchestra, who were all cursed to do so. The cursed muscians sat by the small window which the dark night and full moon peeked in. i watched Narcissa Malfoy and Lucious Malfoy danced next to my parents who were smiled at each other. I sat alone, drinking my wine slowly and enjoying every second of it._

_"Charlotte Darcey...You shouldn't be sitting alone at a party, you should be dancing with a handsome guy, just like myself." Draco told me._

_"I'd rather sit alone. I'm quite tired actually. I spent my afternoon flying on my broomstick."_

_Instead of leaving me alone, Draco pulled me up off my seat and dragged me onto the dance floor as a dark tango started to play. I sighed and went with the flow._

_He smirked as he grabbed my waist as I rested my hand on his shoulder and held hands with him with my free hand. The music was a dark toned violin which played at a medium tempo and like Draco would, he took the lead._

_He twirled and lead me all around the room, though it felt like no one else was in the room. He bent me backwards making me rest on his arm as I arched back and lead his hand slowly down my leg. When he shot me back up, he brought me in even closer._

_"Geez Draco." I tried to pull farther from him but his arms were too strong for me to pull away. "Your'e quite the dancer." I half smiled at him._

_"I'm just that perfect." Draco smirked as he pulled me in even closer so that I was stradling him just like a latin dancer would._

_Once I was stable and back on bothe feet, he kissed me. His hands moved up to my chin without letting go of my waist. Instead of resisting the kiss, I kissed him back without any conflict._

_"Let's go in a more private room." Draco pulled away from my lips just an inch._

_"Sure." I smirked. He grabbed my hand and lead me into the dark room which enclosed the long, black wooded table where us Death Eaters held our meetings. The room was empty because everyone else was out on the dance floor._

_He backed me onto the table so that my back was arched and our clothed bodies were touching. He kissed me once again and led me into a make out session. Soon after, we unclothed each other, revealing both of our dark marks. And then you could say that I had lost my virginity to Draco Malfoy, the sexy, yet full of himself boy I had known my whole life. He was crazy for me and I had feelings for him as well, although our hookup never led into a relationship. I will repeat again, that was the night I learned I had feelings for him. I just didn't let him know it so we never became anything more._

_*End Flashback*_

After my daze, I remembered that I had fun that night. I wanted us to become something else but I never let us because I was always afraid of what the other Death Eaters would think. That night led me into self denial about my feelings. Until I was forced to marry Draco, I wanted to be with him.

"So Charlotte, just wait until I inherit the Malfoy Mansion." Draco boasted. "I can't wait to here you say I do to me. Then I know your mine."

"Look, I'm not a possesion, I'm human."

"Your my fionce, Charlotte. And I can't wait till your my wife. It's funny how we never dated before though...it's funny how things worked out."

"Yeah..." I agreed.

"Just admit it, you think I'm the hottest guy around and I'm the only one good enough for you. I know you can't take your eyes off me. You love me Charlotte."

"Sure..." I played with my food.

I did love him. I admit it. Though I'll never admit it to him until we got married. I had a slight crush on the red head boy I had met earlier. Though it was only small, I'd always be tied to Draco since I was going to be his wife in 10 months. You could say that I was excited but it still didn't stop my denial.

* * *

Well, thats it. :) I can't wait to type the school dance in a couple chapters. Its going to be EPIC. Thanks for reading. Reviews would be nice! :)

I'll try and update as quick as possible. The more reviews=the faster I'll update! :) YAY!

READY? SET? REVIEW!


	4. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Well chapter 4. I'm excited. Thanks for everyones reviews and support, it really means a lot. I really hope you are enjoying it. :)

Now that finals are over, I can write more. :) YAY!

Enjoy!

I do not own Harry Potter, the brillient mind of J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 4- A Dueling Tournament

* * *

After a night of tossing and turning, I slowly made my way downstairs to the Slytherin common room where Draco waiting for me.

"Defense against the dark arts?" I looked at the small leather book in my hand named Confronting the Faceless. "I'm supposed to defend myself from myself?"

"Charlotte." Draco chuckled. "They don't know about our...you know. Just think of it as defense against the good guys."

I bursted out laughing since I've always been out of it in the mornings.

"Let's go Draco, we're going to be late."

We made our way down the hallway to make it to the defense against the dark arts class room. When we did get into the classroom, the class was already started. We found seats up in the front row by a long, narrow table.

"Nice for you to join us Mr. Malfoy and Miss Darcey. As I was saying, today we are having a dueling tournament." Professor Snape told the class.

"A tournament?" I turned to Draco.

"Yeah, just don't make a fool of yourself."

"Miss Darcey, if you would care to start the tournament since you are so talkative. Grab your wand as I choose your opponent."

I grabbed my wand and stepped up onto the narrow table which was high up off the floor and centered in the classroom. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Herminoe Granger please join her." Snape continued.

The girl stepped onto the same table I was on and faced me.

"WANDS AT THE READY!" Snape told us. I held up my wand just as The Dark Lord had taught me.

"Confundus!" I flicked my wand at her as she shook her head in confusion.

"What am I doing up here again?" Herminoe itched her head.

"Dueling! Disarm her!" shouted one of the Gyrffindors.

Before she could even say the spell she wanted to say, I casted one first.

"Flipendo!" I aimed at her.

Herminoe flew back and laid on the table after a loud band sounded.

"Seems like we have a winner!" Draco called out and stood up as he applauded my preformance.

"Very good Charlotte." Snape congratulated me. "Now, since you won, stay up here as I choose your next opponent."

Draco sat back down and started to laugh at Herminoe for loosing to me. He gave me a thumbs up then blew me a kiss.

"Ron Weasly. Come up here and duel Miss Darcey." Snape picked on the red headed boy. "No restrictions on spells...just use logic Weasly."

"As if he had any." Draco crossed his arms as he laughed at professor Snape's choice of wording.

"Draco, now if you would just hold your commentary to yourself that would be best."

"Fine. Professor." Draco glared at Snape.

"I can't duel a girl professor, it seems quite unfair." Ron protested.

"Tarantallegra!" I yelled. Ron began to dance uncontrollably which made the whole class laugh. Ron looked up at me with a petrified look on his face as I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Why am I dancing?" Ron looked over to Snape whos face was as serious as always.

"It's the spell Weasly!" Draco laughed to his direction. "Finish him Charlotte."

"Stupefy!" I yelled again since Ron was distracted with his dancing. The spell knocked him backwards and knocked him out.

"Oh my Merlin... I'm so sorry..." I muttered.

"He'll be up in a moment." Snape assured me.

Sooner or later, the red head did sit back up and walked gingerly back to his seat next to Harry Potter.

"Two for two Miss Darcey, I am quite impressed." Snape signaled another oppenent to duel me.

Duel after duel. Spell after spell. Win after win. Oppenents tried their best to defeat me. Soon, I wiped out the whole class except for two people I haven't dueled which was my fionce and Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy, grab your wand." Snape ordered him.

"I'm supposed to duel my girlfriend Professor? Doesn't that seem a little unfair? She shoulf duel Potter so he can die of himuliation."

"Draco, I told you to grab your wand and face your opponent."

Snape knew about the whole plan of Voldemort's for me and Draco to get married. I didn't quite get why he wanted us to duel. But I did want to prove to Draco that I wasn't fragile and less powerful than he was.

"Draco, I'll try and take it easy on you." I grinned.

"I can't hurt her professor!"

"Oh come on Malfoy, just admit it your scared that your own girl is more powerful than you." Ron shouted.

"Shut up Weasly!" Draco got his wand ready as I did the same.

"This isn't a sporting arena students." Snape reminded us. "You may now begin."

I didn't take it easy on him. I threw multiple non-verbal spells at him but he dodged them easily. He did the same but I only dodged them by a hair. I felt like we were duleing for hour since niether of us wanted to lose. And finally I did a verbal spell.

"Avis!" I shouted as tiny birds were launched from my wand. Draco dodged those easily also. We had the same training so you could say it was an even match.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco knocked my wand out of my hand. "Flipendo!" He shouted directly after he dissarmed me. I flew directly off the table and landed back first onto mine and Draco's desk.

"Draco wins." I could barely talk.

Draco jumped off the table and helped me up then kissed me on the cheek,

"Three inches apart you two." Snape scolded us.

"Sorry Professor." we said in unison.

"For homework tonight, read chapter 14 in your textbooks. See you tomarrow." Snape dissmissed us.

"I'm sorry Charlotte. I couldn't embarass myself up there."

"It's all good. I had my glory."

"You beat 20 people. It's amazing."

"Just think of where my training came from, Draco."

"I almost forgot...You played it nice up there."

"Wasn't like I was going to use unforgivables."

"You have before."

"Cause I had to. Let's not start it okay?"

"Alright. What class do you have next?"

"Care for magical creatures." I looked at the sheet of paper I held in my hand.

"I have Transfiguration. Do you want me to walk you?"

"No, I'm fine. I can find it in no time." I smiled.

"Be careful Charlotte. One of the creatures scratched me during my third year. I don't want you getting hurt before our wedding and the homecoming dance."

"Theres dances?" I smiled.

"Formal, of course."

"I should get going. I'll see you in potions Draco."

Before I could leave, Draco kissed me.

"I really should get going..." I reminded him.

"Oh fine." Draco sneered. "Don't get into trouble."

We went our different directions as I muttered; "like I need your protection all the time."

I made my way outside and walked down the steep hill and followed the uniformed students down to a small wooded area to meet a giant creature and new faces.

* * *

Ahhh, sleep sounds good about now. :) hope you all loved it. Reviews=more inspiration.

Any suggestions, just inbox me. :)

Reviews are awesome. They make me smile.

Hope you enjoyed! :D


	5. Care of Magical Creatures

Well, finals are officiallyy over! Horray! Now I have to focus on ballet and the musical. Thanks for everyone reviewing and alerting and favoriting my story, it makes me smile. :) - see smiling!

I like updating quick.

Heres chapter five. I hope you enjoy it! :D

OH and by the way I know they're 17 and Fred and George are supposed to be graduated by then but they are in this part and a few other parts.

I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling rightfully does.

Chapter 5- Care of Magical Creatures

* * *

I held the large book tight in my hand, confused about how to open it. I was afraid of this class for two reasons, Draco wasn't there to explain to me what was going on and I didn't know anyone in the class. I sat down on a rock and sat there quietly to try and blend in. Everyone left me alone until a dark blonde haired girl came up to me and started to talk.

"So your'e the new girl?" She held out her hand. "I'm Britney."

"Charlotte. " I smiled hoping that she would go away.

"This is Chloe, my twin sister. We're both in Ravenclaw but you seem pretty cool. I saw you duel in defense against the dark arts. Well and you sorta beat me."

"Oh well that wasn't really a fair judgement don't you think?"

"No really. It was so cool that you beat like the WHOLE class except Malfoy." Chloe, the taller one exclaimed.

"Why didn't you talk to me before then?" I sounded a bit like Draco.

"Well you were with Malfoy the whole time and you two were late, so we decided to steer clear since we don't really get along well with Draco. If he saw us talk to you, he would get furious." Britney exclaimed.

"I'm sure he wouldn't get furious." I laughed.

"He wouldn't?" Chloe looked at me weirdly. "Cause I think last time we bumped into him and he was causing a storm."

"What's that ring on your finger?" Britney tapped her leg as she popped one hip in the air and bit her lip.

"Promise you can keep a secret?"

They both got in closer to me and nodded with extreme excitment. "Okay, well, it's an engagment ring."

"A WHAT?" Britney shouted.

"Shhh!" Chloe and I hushed her.

"Sorry..." Britney apologized. "I mean, an engagment ring at 17? Isn't that young?"

"Aparently not." I laughed.

"Who proposed to you?" Chloe whispered.

"Now class, please open your books to page 287. I have a very special treat for you all today. And welcome to the class Miss Darcey. I'm Hagrid." A large, bearded, heavy-set man introduced himself. He was very welcoming.

"I'll tell you after class." I leaned and whispered to Chloe and Britney.

Hagrid led us deeper into the forested area as we all opened our books, except me because I didn't exactly know how. I followed everyone's lead. The students were stroking the spine of the book and it opened easily without any conflict. I stroked the spine slowly as it sorta 'purred' at me, then it let me open it.

When we got to the area Hagrid was leading us to, a large, feathered bird was sighted.

"A hippogriff?" I asked him. "Is that safe?"

"As long as you know how to properly greet one." He looked at me. "Here 'ya go BuckBeak!" He tossed the hippogriff a treat.

I looked around at my classmates and saw that everyone was reading in their textbooks on how to greet a hippogriff. Instead, I made my way over to Ron and Herminoe and Harry who were standing opposite from me.

"Hey, look, I'm super sorry about last class." I looked at Ron who was holding ice on his head.

"It's actually no big deal, it's class. It's not like your a Death Eater or anything." Ron joked.

"Yeah..." I half laughed. "Can I treat you two for anything? I feel really bad. I'm going to Hogsmeade tomarrow with Draco and I'd be happy for you two to come along."

"I'm sure Draco wouldn't want us to come along." Herminoe told me.

"I know he wouldn't...but I want you to come along." I smiled.

"I'll go." Ron volenteered. "Draco will be mad but your my friend so he doesn't have the right to restrict you."

"You would be surprised." I muttered

"Oh fine! I'll go too." Herminoe surrendered.

"Harry could come too if he wants. I'm also going to ask Chloe and Britney to come. I mean, the more the marrier."

"Isn't Draco going to throw a hissy fit if he doesn't go alone with you? He was mad that we were talking to you in the train." Ron said.

"I'll talk him into it." I laughed.

"Pay attention now!" Hagrid silenced the class. "You all should be done reading so who would like to volunteer first?" He looked around at the class. "Harry, why don't you come up here?" I turned to face the hippogriff as Harry walked up to the bird very slowly and gingerly. He held out his hand and the bird welcomed it. Harry was nudged onto the bird's back and it took off flying. We all ducked down so it's claws wouldn't scratch us.

"That's amazing..." I dazed off into the sky. My eyes followed the bird up in the air as it flew without flaw.

"You bet it is." Two similer voices leaned into me. "I'm Fred and this is George."

"We heard your'e the new girl." They both said.

"You guys are confusing me!" I giggled. The twins both had red hair so I assumed they were related to Ron.

"We get that a lot." They said in unison as they looked at each other.

After a long wait, Harry and the hippogriff landed in the spot they had taken off into flight.

"Well done Harry!" Hagrid congratulated Harry as he got off the lightly feathered bird.

"May I try professor?" I asked Hagrid.

"Of course! Come up here."

I walked up the same way that Harry did and held out my hand just as he did. i saw my reflection in it's wide eyes and I started to sense it's fear. I did exactly what he did, so why could I sense fear in the hippogriff's eyes?

All of a sudden, things started to happen all at once. The hippogriff started to flap it's wings wildly and jumped up onto two of it's four feet. As I tried to guard my face with my arms, it scratched me and made me fall onto the ground.

"I did everything I right!" I yelled.

"Some people hippogriffs have problems for greetings the first time. It's okay. Can someone take her to the infermary?" Hagrid asked the class.

"I will." Ron walked towards me and helped me up off the ground.

"I'm fine, I don't need to go to the infermary." I looked at which arm I got scratched on. Thankfully, it wasn't the one with my dark mark on it. I rooled up my sleeve and looked at the gushing red liquid coming from three deep cutes on my arm.

"You really have to go." Ron assured me.

Without fighting, Ron dragged me to the infermary. It was a long hike up back towards the school but after proper care, I felt less pain. Madam Pomphrey wrapped it with gauze and put it in a sling like cloth and gave me medicine to lessen the pain. Ron stayed with me the whole time.

"I can tell Draco for you if you want." Ron offered.

"It'll be all over the school, don't worry about it." I smiled. "Hey, thanks for staying with me. You should get going to class."

"Hogsmeade tomarrow right?" He grabbed his bag and started towards the door.

"Of course!" I laughed. "I'm not letting this slow me down."

"Keep smiling. It's cute." He blushed. "Uhh, I'll see you tomarrow."

"Bye Ron." Ron went out the imfermary door and out into the crowded, loud hallway filled with students. I waited patiently for Draco to run in and threaten to have the hippogriff exterminated.

"Speaking of the devil." I muttered under my breath as Draco came running in.

"Are you okay Charlotte? The same thing happened to me."

"No. You ran up to the hippogriff, I formally greeted it and it still attacked me. I'm a monster." I cried.

"Your not a monster. And if you were, you are a very pretty one. You need rest, we can cancel Hogsmeade tomarrow."

"NO! I'm actually quite fine Draco. I invited some friends too."

"But this was supposed to be just the two of us."

"We have plenty of that coming. We're getting married" I sighed. "I invited Chloe and Britney and Harry, Ron, and Herminoe to come with us."

"You did _what_?"

"I invited them. I felt bad since I hurt them when we were dueling. I said I'd treat them to something in Honey Dukes."

"But you invited _them_."

"And do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do." He stood up to me.

"It would make me extremely happy if you would just let them go with us. You don't have to promise to be nice, even though it would make me a extremely happy girl."

"Fine. I'm not saying I'll be nice, but I will make you happy."

"Good. Get to class Draco, I'm fine here on my own."

"Alright. I'll see you after class." Draco grinned.

"See ya." I waved with my good arm as he left to go to advanced potions.

A brown owl came swooping in through the round, open window and landed on the bad stand next to me. The owl then dropped a letter written out to me. "For me?" I petted the owl before it flew back where it came from. The envalope was formally adressed to me and was from an odd address: Azkaban.

I could only think the worse.

* * *

You'll get to read the letter in the next chapter on top of what happens at Hogsmeade. :)

Hope you enjoyed!

Reviews? -YES  
Suggestions?-INBOX ME!

Thanks for reading!


	6. The Letter From Azkaban

I'm so sorry I didn't update yestarday! I got so busy. My boyfriend hasn't seen the Half Blood Prince so we watched that and I have no internet acess at my Grandma's so I'm super sorry. I feel bad that I didn't update as quick as I usually do.

So, as you all anticipated, heres chapter 6.

I do not own Harry Potter, the places, the people, and the spells. JK Rowling does.

Chapter 6- The Letter from Azkaban

* * *

I stared at the unopened envalope for a good fifteen minutes until I got the nerve to open the letter from Azkaban. When I got the nerve to, I ripped the envalope with my good hand and pulled out the neatly folded letter enclosed inside. I unfolded the paper and written on the letter was my father's handwriting. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be true. I read the letter to see what they had to say.

_Dear Charlotte,_

_You probably freaked out when you got the letter addressed from Azkaban and you probablly thought the worse. Well, your intuition is right. Your mother and I were both arrested after we raided an area I am not supposed to repeat or speak about. I am leaving you and your brother our wealth since we got sentenced for a lifetime. I know you'll do us good and marry Draco like the Dark Lord has wished. He's a good young man and will protect you. You need to listen to me when I say that. When you leave Hogwarts, you will live with Draco's family until the two of you move out or inherit the Malfoy Manor. I would leave you our mansion but it was destroyed soon after our arrest. _

_I'm sorry that we cannot come to your graduation, it means a lot to your mother and I. Instead we sit in this cell thinking of how wonderful of a witch and a woman you have become. Your mother told me to tell you to follow through with the marraige it truely is the best thing for you. We wouldn't lie to you. The Malfoy's told me that they would take good care of you since you soon will be a Malfoy. Bellatrix will be there for you for advice and further training and if needed, a second mother to you since she was a good friend of ours. We are very proud of you Charlotte, please remember that. And please, don't worry about us. Have lot's of fun at your new school, we'll e thinking of your brother and you for every second we're in this cell._

_We love you lots and are very proud of you._

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad_

Their signatures stood out like a sore thumb to me. My tears soaked the paper and smeared the ink. My sobs echoed throughout the infirmary and awakened sleeping patients.

"Charlotte, are you okay?" Madam Phomprey scurried over to me.

"Yeah, just a sad letter. That all." I said through my tears. My parents were the only people I had left. Now I only have my in laws and my soon to be husband.

I looked at the clock and squinted to try and see the time through my tear soaked eyes. It was 3:00, classes were just getting out and Draco would be here any minute. What was I supposed to say? His father was in Azkaban for a little bit so he knew what I saw going through.

Tears still flowed out of my eyes, staining my pale skin in little streaks down my cheeks. I was so upset and didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted myself to break them out and the other part of me wanted to just leave the situation alone.

I saw Draco's silluoette standing in the doorway, talking to Crabbe and Goyle before he entered the infirmary.

"Your eyes are red. Are you okay?" Draco sat down on the chair next to my bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sniffled.

"What's that in your hands?" He reached for the letter, which was still in my hands. He fought for it as I tried to keep it away from him, but my bad arm wouldn't let me keep it away from him. He snatched it out of my hand easily and smirked at me as he unfolded the letter.

"That's private!" I yelled. "Draco! Give me back the letter."

His eyes skimmed the paper quickly without any expression.

"I would have found out sooner or later." He tossed the letter bacl onto the bed. "I'm so sorry Charlotte."

"How did you put up with your father going to Azkaban?"

"This is both your parents though. Theres a difference."

"I don't know what to do Draco..." I turned away trying to hold in tears that haven't come out during my first real good cry.

"Let it be and let it all work out. Look on the bright side, you'll live with me even before marriage." Draco kissed me on the cheek.

"No garentee we'll inheiret the manor. The stupid ministry destroyed our mansion and I was supposed to inherit it. Everything was in that house."

"It's alright. Now, just forget about it and don't let it get to you. Your parents told you not to worry and have fun. We can still do that."

"They're my parents Draco." I told him flatly.

"To be honest, it took me a while to get over the fact. I felt weak when I was upset about my father being in Azkaban. I don't want that happening to you. Is that clear?"

"No promises."

"I'll take it. I swear you are so difficult sometimes."

_Well sometimes your a jerk_. I wanted to say, but I couldn't say it. If i did, I would have gotten a serious scolding from Draco.

"You are free to go Miss Darcey. Make sure she takes her medicine before bed Mr. Malfoy. She forgot when she was in here." Madam Phomphrey handed me a bottle of the gross medicine she kept forcing down my throat.

I carefully got up off the hospital bed and walked with Draco back to the Slytherin common room. When we entered the room, I threw myself onto the black, leather couch. Draco did the same.

"Professor Slughorn is a bit...weird." Draco told me. "He said he'll excuse you from the lesson today. Potter got the prize again. Like last year he got that liquid luck."

"Maybe your not making your best effort Draco."

"I am too! I'm perfect... I should be the one making all the perfect potions, not Potter and definatly not some mudblood."

"What potion did you have to make today?"

"Some love potion."

"That's easy, my mom taught me that." I laughed remembering when I was little and stirring up mixtures in a cauldren.

"Well then tomarrow, show them whos boss."

"QUIDITCH TRYOUTS IN TWO DAYS!" A Slyhterin boy repeated over and over again as he handed out flyers to everyone in the common room. "Anyone is welcome."

I took a flyer and read it carefully. I wanted this to be on the team. My arm should be healed in two days but if not, I'll wing it.

When I was younger, my dad taught me how to play quiditch against my older brother who actually plays professionally, since he isn't a death eater. I loved flying on my broomstick. It was my favorite thing in the world. It calmed me down and released tons of stress off my chest.

"I'll be there." I told the boy.

"Cool. Tryouts start at 3:15. Don't be late." The black haired boy left to go try and get more people to tryout.

"No you won't be going! It's too dangerous!" Draco exclaimed taking the paper from my hands.

I took the flyer back and frowed at him. "I've played before. It can't be as dangerous as being a death eater Draco. And what's with you being so bossy and taking my papers?"

"I'm your fionce Charlotte."

"It doesn't mean a thing until we're married." I flashed a quick smile. "I'm going no matter what and I'm hoping you'll be there."

"Of course I will! I don't want to getting hurt again. It could ruin our chances to have kids someday."

"Draco, you are the most perverted guy I know." I laughed. "I don't even want to think about having children with you."

"Oh fine. But yes, I'll be there and if one person knocks you off your broomstick, I will Spucify them before thay could even say quiditch"

"I'm going to go lay down Draco and get ready for tomarrow." I told him. "Homework can wait until Sunday." I yawned.

Draco hugged and kissed me before I left to go upstairs to my dorm and he even walked me up the stairs. I couldn't wait to go to Hogsmeade since it was going to be my first time going there. I heard I had to try butter beer from some of the students in my Care of Magical Creatures class.

I drifted to sleep in the matter of seconds, even before I could get confertable. I couldn't wait for tomarrow. I just wanted it to come faster.

I dreamed about my parents that night. I was worried about them and even more scared that I was the next to get arrested. Something a 17 year old should never have to worry about.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. Reviews are awesome! :D

Next chapter- Hogsmeade! Then after that Quiditch. Then most likely, in like three chapters after those will be the school dance where something EPIC happens! :)

Thanks for reading! Means so much to me! :D


	7. Hogsmeade

I'm on a roll. I just keep getting good ideas for this story. HOLY MERLIN. Cookie dough does wonders. :)

Thanks for everyone's reviews! I say this every chapter but it really means SO much to me. I used to be so scared to share my fanfics and other writings online.

Heres chapter 7!

I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

Chapter 7- Hogsmeade

* * *

Sataurday morning came quickly after a restless nights sleep. I hurried and got dressed and met Draco downstairs already waiting. We said our good mornings and went to the place we said we were meeting everybody to walk to Hogsmeade.

"Alright people." I started my speech I had thought about while getting dressed. "I want everyone to get along."

"No promises." Most of them replied.

"Herminoe and Harry decided to back out last minute but they did say thanks for the offer." Ron told me nervously.

"It's fine actually." Draco scowled at Ron.

Ron made a face at Draco as we started to walk to Hogsmeade. Chloe and Britney were admiring the Weasly twins the whole way there. Draco held my hand tightly the whole time either thinking I was going to get lost or the Ron was going to try and make a move on me. The whole situation was awkward.

"Draco, you are hurting my hand can you loosen your grip a little?"

"Yeah. Fine. I don't know why you invited a Weasly Charlotte. This was supposed to be just the two of us."

"Well, I felt bad about defense against the dark arts so I thought this was the best thing to do."

"Think better next time!" Draco sneered at me.

The walk to Hogsmeade was long and after the whole commotion, we were all silent. I needed to have fun because of my whole situation.

"You know the homecoming dance is comming up right?" Britney told us as we entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to look at dresses today but I forgot my purse in my dormatory on my bed."

Ron sat down across from me as Draco sat down next to me. Britney and Chloe the two seats next to the red head.

"Well it looks like my princess isn't paying for you three today since she forgot her purse." Draco got up to go somewhere. "I'll be right back."

I followed him with my eyes until he was out of my sight. "Oh merlin, he's so vile today."

"It's Malfoy what do you expect." Ron muttered as he picked up his butter beer to drink it. Ron set down the mug after a long gulp.

"He can be a good guy. He just is in a bad mood I guess." I defended my fionce. "I may have some extra sickles in my pocket..." I dug wildly in my pocket and found four sickles.

"How did you do that?" Britney asked me.

"Magic!" I opened my hands in a circluler motion in front of my face. There was an awkward silence as we tried to hold in our laughter. But we all failed and started to laugh uncontrolably."That wasn't even a good joke!" I took a long sip of butter beer and enjoyed the taste.

"Can I ask you something Charlotte?" Ron got all serious.

"Sure, hit it." I calmed down.

"Will you go to-" He was interuppted by Draco pulling out his chair and sitting back down at the table.

"You were saying?" I asked Ron after Draco sat down.

"Never mind." Ron looked down, embarrassed.

"So how do you like it Charlotte? The butter beer I mean." Britney asked me.

"I love it actually. It's super good." I smiled.

Draco remaimed silent and frowning the whole time. He had nothing to eat or drink as the four of us were laughing to jokes and pranks we were pullin on some of the customers. When we were all done with our butter beers, I paid the lady right before we left to go explore the town of Hogmeade.

"Hey, Charlotte me and my sister are going to cut it short here...Thanks for the butter beer." Chloe told me as her and her sister walked away from the Three Broomsticks. "We should do something again like this again." She continued.

"See you later." I waved with my good arm. "Ron, will you be staying?" I looked up to the tall boy next to me.

"I actually gotta go too. I have a huge project thats going to take the rest of the day but I had a good time, despite Malfoy being a jerk like always. I'll see you around." Ron ran up to follow the Ravenclaw girls.

"Way to ruin a good time Draco!" I kicked up dirt on the street so his black pants would get stained with brown dirt.

"This was just supposed to be the two of us and look, I got my wish."

"Why is it always about you?"

"Because I'm a Malfoy and obviously your going to have to start acting like one."

"I'm not a Malfoy yet Draco."

"You should start acting like one."

I rolled my eyes and peeked into the window of a Quiditch store and saw a golden snitch necklace. "It's beautiful." I whispered.

"Do you want it?" Draco asked me catching up to me, putting his arm around me.

"I don't need it. I want it, yes. But not now. I have this necklace to wear." I took my hand and closed the small locket inside it, closing my eyes. I remembered my parents giving it to me for my 13th birthday. I turned my head away from the golden snitch necklace and caught the sight of a dress shoppe. The dress shoppe was right across the street from the Quiditch shop. The dress shop was advertising the Homecoming dance and how dresses were selling out fast.

"Let's go in. I want to try on a dress." I grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him into the dress shoppe. The shoppe was crowded with girls searching for dresses for the dance next sataurday. Lavander had many dresses in her hands as she rushed into a dressing room to try on a dress. I continued to drag Draco into the store until I saw the dress I saw in the catalouge before I left for Hogwarts. It was a dark green strapless dress with a small bow sewed on the side of my ribcage. I would have to wear gloves with the dress to cover up my dark mark but it would do.

"May I help you with anything?" And older lady came up to me.

"Yes actually! I want to try on this dress." I told her.

"I'll open up a dressing room for you." She scurried over to the center of the store where the dressing rooms were located. I took the dress into my hands and dragged Draco to large leather seats across from the fitting rooms.

"I'll be right out. Stay here." I instructed him as I walked into the small, closet like room. I closed the curtain and tried on the dress. It fit perfectly. When I looked into the mirror, my dark mark was clearly visible. It would never go away I rememebered.

I stepped out of the dressing room and Draco looked up at me from talking to the owner of the store. His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Charlotte, you look so stunning in that dress." Draco was nearly speechless. "Despite the sling, it's perfect for you."

"Yeah, too bad I forgot my money." I turned back to go to the dressing room.

I closed the curtain again and changed back into my clothes again. I put the dress back onto its hanger and cradled it in my arms like a baby.

"I gotta put this back real quick then we'll start heading back." I started to head back to the back of the store.

"Put it back? What are you talking about?"

"Well I'm ot going to steal it." I gave him a confused look.

"I bought it for you."

"Your joking. Draco Malfoy, buying me a dress for the homecoming dance? Isn't that bad luck?"

"Yeah, I bought it for you. You love that dress Charlotte. I'm not going to let you be sad for a week because you couldn't have that dress. And you looked stunning so I couldn't pass it up."

"Thank you so much Draco. It means everything to me." I ran into his arms to hug him.

The lady brought Draco the reciept and put the dress in a garmet bag so the dress wouldn't get dirty on the way back to Hogwarts.

After the dress shop, we decided to head back to Hogwartd for dinner. The walk took an hour longer than it should have because every 9 meters, we would turn and kiss each other.

Just before we got to Hogwarts he told me three words that I could never forget.

"I love you." Draco told me.

"I love you too Draco." I replied. That reply was only half a lie now.

* * *

Uh oh. This wasn't my best chapter. I like it though. I like how it shows Draco's softer side and his jealous side. Hes just too sweet at the end of the chapter. :) makes me smile. But sorry for my not so good chapter. I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER! lol.

Reviews and suggestions would be greatly apprciated. :)) -i'M EXTRA SMILELY AFTER A REVIEW!

You can tweet me if you want also. My readers mean everything to me. (pandaboo95)


	8. Quiditch Tryouts

Alright, i have good and bad news. You want the bad news first? Well, I have a hectic week ahead of my and most likely won't be able to update as quick as I have been. I have a dance thing and a band thing and a musical thing and possibly everything! Yay, I love being busy. The good news? I will be writing in my notebook for new chapters. I have like all the chapters written up to the dance which is soon. So I gotta bust it and write more. I usually write whenever I can. :)

So yeah. Be patient. I love you all for reading. On with the show.

I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

* * *

Chapter 8- Quiditch Tryouts

I woke up while it was still dark. All the lights were off and everyone was still fast asleep in their small twin sized beds. I got up and stretched and made my way down the spiral staircase going into the common room, which was empty, mute, and dark.

"Lumos." I muttered with my wand out. A light shined out from the tip of my wand, illuminating the common room.

A cool breeze came in from the window. I shivered wildly since I was only in a tank top and pajama shorts.

I decided to wander about Hogwarts and see what was up and about in the hallways. Maybe something interesting was going on.

I opened the door and started to walk barefooted in the hallways. The ground was hard and cold against my feet. I walked past all the houses dormatories and then stopped at the Gryffindor house to try and see if I could get in. Before I could even try, I heard a voice call out my name.

"Charlotte?" someone asked. "What are you doing up at 4:00 AM?"

I turned around and let the light shine on the male who was questioning me about why I was wandering.

"Oh, it's just you." I took a sigh of relief as I saw the red head come closer to me. "I shall ask the same question. Why are _you _up this early?"

"I was out with Hermione and Harry doing some...planning." He muttered. "And what are you doing?"

"Wandering. I woke up early. I'm so nervous about tryouts today." I laughed off my embarassing confession.

"Oh, theres nothing really to be nervous about Charlotte. As long as your prepared, you have nothing to be afraid of." Ron told me.

I hid my arm behind my back so Ron couldn't see my dark mark.

"Well, a while back, my father broke my broomstick because I was, being "bad" and disobeying him and some other people...So I don't have a broomstick so I have no idea what I'm going to do. I haven't really flew ever since." I looked down at the past which depressed me a tad. As much as my parents were bad people, they _were_ my parents and they don't deserve to be in Azkaban.

"You...you can borrow mine if you would like. Gryffindor tryouts aren't until Monday."

"You really would let me borrow it?"

"As long as you bring it back in one peice..."

I hugged Ron tightly as he hugged me back.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much of a lifesaver you are." I shifted my hand from my back to it's normal dangling position at my side.

"What's that on your arm?" Ron asked, stepping away from me slightly.

"Oh...well...it's..."

"It's a dark mark?" Ron violently grabbed my arm and clearly saw my dark mark. His eyes widened at the sight.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. This was the first time someone had saw my dark mark that wasn't a death eater. So I didn't know what to do.

"Your a death eater? I would have never had guessed..." Rom grimaced.

"I should have told you..." I whispered, taking back my arm and hiding it again. "I'm not really that bad..."

"Your a death eater! How can you NOT be bad?" He annunciated the word 'not' loudly.

"Ron, calm down." I didn't know what to say.

"And I was going to ask you to the homecoming dance." Ron looked down at the floor most likely embarassed.

I truely was speechless. I didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

"Ron, I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I gotta go, I'll just borrow Draco's." I sprinted back to my dormatory. I had to stop halfway though only to sob by a stain glass window. I sat down, blurry eyed and put my head between my knees and sobbed. I sobbed in silence until I heard footsteps gradually coming closer to me.

"Who is it?" I looked up. There was no response. "I said who is it?"

A familer face got into my personal space and peered into my eyes. "Why are you crying?" Britney asked me with puppy dog eyes.

"Long story..."

"Don't worry, I heard it all. Do you mind if I see your dark mark?" She asked me before pulling my forearm to her. I nodded slowly. She gentely pulled my arm and stared in amazment at the dark mark. "It's facinating really."

"You have to promise not to say anything though." I made her promise. "Or I'll do that charm of secrecy on you."

"Yeah, yeah. I promise." She held out her pinky.

"Why are you holding out your pinky?" I looked at her with a weird look.

"Its a pinky promise. It's a miggle thing actually but a pinky promise is legit. You just take your pinky and wrap it around with mine."

I did what she told me to do. It felt awkward to do it.

"Youv'e got to get some more sleep for Quiditch tryouts Charlotte. You look like death right now." Britney told me.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you who I was engaged to." I laughed.

"Who!" She sounded like an owl.

"Draco Malfoy." I told her with the most serious face I could.

"I should have known." Britney laughed. "You two are perfect for each other and are always with each other."

"We're perfect for each other?"

"Yeah. Have you seen how he looks at you? Have you looked at pictures of you two together? It's adorable. Just watch out for Pansy Parkinson, shes a bit...obessed with Draco."

"She has nothing on me." I stood up. "Hey, thanks for cheering me up."

"Anytime." Britney smiled at me as I started to head back to the Slytherin dormatories.

When I got there, everyone was still sleeping, so I snuck back into bed and got another hour of sleep until my alarm clock woke me up. Since it was Sunday, I woke up later than usual. Everyone was already up and dressed for their day's activities. I, on the other hand, got ready for Quiditch tryouts.

I spent most of my time looking in the full length mirror in front of me staring at the green Quiditch uniform I was wearing. It had no numbers on it until I made the team but I looked pretty snazzy in it.

I turned back to my bed and laid down back on it and let out a big sigh as Pansy Parkinson walked into the room.

"Oh it's just you." She scowled at me. Obviously, shes filled with jealousy.

"Just me? I happen to be a Malfoy's girlfriend." I teased her.

Then she spitted at me.

"Excuse me but that's unsanitary." A few other girls peaked around the corner to see what was going on.

I got no reply so I decided to shove through the group of girls and head downstairs to the common room which was now filled with people.

"What took you so long?" Draco kissed me as soon as he got the chance.

"I had a little problem upstairs but whatever. Let's go! I'm so excited to be trying out for an actual team!" I grabbed his hand and ran out of the common room.

"Just try and not get injured. I don't want my future wife being a potato all her life."

"Draco, I'll be fine." I promised.

Draco went his way to go to the students stands as I went to the field and joined the rest who were trying out.

"Alright. Even though you made the team last year doesn't mean you'll make it this year." A tall boy told us all. I assumed he was the captain. "People who want to be beaters, step over here." He pointed. A handful of people went over to the location he was pointing to. "Keepers, over here." Then about 10 people went over to that side leaving two of us. "Seekers, stay here."

"Easy enough." I muttered.

"Now, I'm going to separate you into teams so we can see how well you play."

About ten minutes later, we were separated into two teams on opposite sides of the feild. We were all talking to each other, getting to know one another.

"We'll start in...three...two...one." He opened the chest with holding all the Quiditch things.

The game was on. I helped out my team score points against the other by either kicking people so they would fall off their broomsticks or even scoring a point or two. My team was winning so far and then the snitch came out from hiding. It flew right pass me and the other boy as we store each other down. Before he could do anything, I got ahead of him and got closer and closer to the golden snitch. It seemed to pick up speed if I got faster but soon, I touched it but slipped through my gloves. The boy was catching up to me with a sinister grin plastered onto his face. I accelerated and then grabbed ahold of the snitch and landed on the ground as I fell off my broomstick.

I then help up the snitch in victory.

Draco stood up and seemed to want to run onto the field and kiss me but he held himself back and instead smiled in my glory.

"Welcome to the team Miss Darcey. What would you like your number to be?" The team captain welcomed me.

"13." I grinned. "Here's your snitch back." I handed him the small object.

With the wave of his wand, the number 13 was sewed onto my uniform.

"Get some sleep tonight. We practice on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. Games are held on Fridays."

"Thank you so much!" I ran off the feild to catch up with Draco. "I MADE IT!" I hugged him.

"I know!" He hugged me back and kissed my forehead. "In celebration, do you want to go out?"

"I was thinking we could just stay in and celebrate." I smiled.

"Oh. Well then. We can do that."

"Cool." We started to walk back into Hogwarts.

"You did pretty good out there Charlotte. I was quite surprised."

"Pretty good?" I questioned. "That's all I get? I thought I did amazing."

"Not as good as me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Not really. Your money is my money soon."

"Damn, your vain sometimes."

"And your too perfect sometimes."

"Join the club."

"Charlotte?"

"Yeah?"

"I got bad news."

"What? Bad news? Can't be."

I looked at him in his icey cold eyes. His face was all so serious and I knew he was telling the truth.

"After the dance, they're coming to pick us up and take us back to my mansion. The war is starting soon."

"I just made the team Draco."

"I know and I'm sorry. They're coming after the dance so we can still have fun."

I grimaced. "Does that mean I have to get married to you sooner?"

"My aunt told me she beleived so."

'Oh Merlin.' I told myself.

"Don't worry about it. The Dark Lord wants us back before anyone finds out we're death eaters and he wants us married sooner also."

"This is rubbish." I protested.

"Not really, I'm excited to be married to you." Draco got closer to me.

"I know...but."

"Just listen to me Charlotte, I'm going to be your husband and you must obey me." His tone was harsh.

"Fine." I surrendered.

Soon, I was to be married and soon, a war was about to begin. What a way to grow up...

* * *

Yeah...Theres the 8th chapter. :)

Reviews? Suggestions?

It gets better trust me. :)


	9. The Forbidden Fruit

Not much to say today. Haha. Brainstormed with my bestie in spanish instead of watching the movie... Oh the things I do for my Readers. 3 YAY for no homework!

On with the show.

I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. :P

Chapter 9- The Forbidden Fruit

* * *

Almost two days had passed since the whole accident with Ron seeing my dark mark. I was still upset about the whole thing, but I had to get over the fact that I was a death eater. It wasn't until my Care of Magical Creatures class until I got over the fact that two people had saw my dark mark.

"For homework tonight, label the parts to the hippogriff and list the way to greet one properly. It should be a review for the test coming up. Hint Hint." Hagrid told us. "the rest of the class period is yours to mingle."

I sat down on my usual rock and put my bag on the dirt ground. I was alone until Britney and Chloe decided to bother me.

"Hey, after our homework, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with us to get a dress for homecoming? Theres this blue one I absolutly adore!" Britney jumped up and down.

"I actually have a dress." I laughed. "I kinda dragged Draco into the shop because I saw a dress I liked displayed in the window. I didn't have any money and I looked stunning in it as Draco told me, so he bought it for me."

"That's so sweet of him! Guess who asked me to the dance?" Britney exclaimed.

"Hmmm." I thought for a second. "Is he in this class?"

"Sadly." Chloe, her sister stated.

"Did Fred Weasley ask you?"

"YES!" She hugged me. Her hug was full of energy and excitment, the two things I lacked thinking about how I was leaving Hogwarts in about four days.

"Congrats." I muttered.

"What's wrong Charlotte?" Chloe asked me, her voice filled with sympathy.

"Lack of sleep on top of sadness isn't a good mix." I faked a smile. I turned to my left and saw the red head walk towards me. "Oh bloody hell."

"Can I talk to Charlotte alone please?"Ron asked Britney and Chloe.

"Yeah, of course." They told him in unison just like Fred and George would. They gave me a thumbs up and scurried off to talk to the Weasley twins.

"What do you want?" I glared at him as I got my wand out just in case he tried to harm me. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me since I was a you-know-what."

"I was shocked at first. But I really like you as a friend and as more than a friend. So I guess I have to get over the fact that you are one of them."

"You didn't have to freak out like I was some kind of monster." I spat at him angerly.

"Charlotte, I would never think that you were a monster."

"Then why did you freak out?"

"Well what else would I do?" He asked me. "Was I supposed to be like 'Oh cool. You work for the most powerful dark wizard'?"

I stayed silent for a bit, gathering what I wanted to say. "I'm not really sure anymore."

And then it happened. He leaned into me and kissed me. I didn't kiss him back though, instead I tryed to pull away but he was stronger than me and I couldn't pull away.

"Ron!" I repeated until he pulled away.

"What?" Ron asked me. "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something Ron. It's important."

"Spill it." He sat down next to me.

"I'm engaged. We can't see each other like you really want us to see each other. Draco is my boyfriend, though I don't exactly know if I want to be but I have an Unbreakable Vow to be loyal to him and he's actually the first person who actually wanted to become my friend and has fought for me."

"I could do that. Maybe I couldn't buy you dresses and diamonds but I can make you happy. You don't look happy with him and that's what bugs me."

"Have you ever got to know him? He's a sweet guy deep down."

"Are we taking about the same Malfoy here? 'Cause honestly he's been a jerk to my friends and I all my life."

"He's misunderstood." I stood up for my fionce. "I'm glad you apologized though. It was very nice of you. I actually feel a lot better." I smiled.

I quickly decided to hug him. His hugs were just like those of a teddy bear. Warm, fluffy, and soft.

"Save me at least one dance on Sataurday, Charlotte."

I got up to go to my next class which was a long haul away. "I'll see what I can do."

Ron flashed a smile and decided to walk with me to advanced potions since we had that class together. We promised to keep our (his) kiss a secret so it wouldn't cause any drama and trouble with Draco. Honestly, if Draco found out, he would go insane and possibly kill us both or kill Ron and torture me, unlike the way he actually was.

His father had a lot of influence on him I have to admit. He was just like his father growing up and I was just like my mother who was headstrong but fragile.

Once Draco was in sight, I started to walk alone in the crowded hallway. Draco caught up to me and stopped me right in my tracks. He kissed me then handed me a small, red velvet box.

"What is it? Is it another bloody ring?"

"Just open it!" He looked anxious.

I smiled then opened the lid to the red box and saw the golden snitch necklace that I had found in the window at the Quiditch store.

"Oh my merlin, Draco." I stuttered a little bit. "I love it."

Draco laughed a bit. "You better because I ditched so I could get you that!"

"Can you put it on me?" I asked him with puppy dog eyes.

He held out his hand. I put the golden necklace in his hand and turned around so he could put the new jewelry on me. We unlatched the necklace and wrapped it around my neck and clamped it on. It dangled right above my heart. I took my hand and squeezed the small replica of the snitch in my hand. All of a sudden, a small pair of wings started to flutter around wildy in my hands, tickling my palms. I giggled at the feeling.

"By the way, I put a charm on it. Whenever your happy, the wings will flutter." Draco half smiled. "So now I know when your happy because you never tell me."

"Well sorry Mr. Malfoy." I sad sarcasticly. "I love it Draco. I absolutly love it. Thank you."

"No problem. I have enough money, I can get you whatever you want and whenever you want it." Draco bragged loudly.

I turned to look at Ron, whos eyes were burning with jealousy.

I hugged Draco one last time and headed into potions class with Professor Slughorn.

I'm pretty sure I smiled the whole class period. Even after slaving over a pot of some "powerful love potion", I still held a smile. Why you ask? I have two guys who are willing to do anything for me. I wasn't going to take them for granted although. I couldn't just run off with Ron. I would actually die if I did that because of Voldemort's command. I had to marry Draco and I was getting quite excited about doing so.

Although I still was sorta mad at the fact that I was forced to.

Part of me was attracted to Ron but we all want, what we can't have. I'm no two timing person either, I'm allowed to look...

Oh forget it, I loved Draco. I just didn't want to admit it.

* * *

Yeah...I like the ending. Next chapeter is the dance so be patient young ones. There is a lot of Epicness on the way!

Reviews will make me update faster.


	10. Homecoming Dance

Hi there. :) I'm back. Heres chapter 10. I don't have much to say right now. :)

I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 10- Homecoming Dance

* * *

The highly anticipated homecoming dance came quicker than I thought it would. After turning down three boys and Ron Weasly, I felt horrible. I sat in Britney's and Chloe's Ravenclaw dormatory in my dark green, strapless dress that Draco had bought me. A small bow was carefully placed directly under my ribcage on the right. The dress was poofy and spread out on Chloe's bed as I waited for my makeup to be done. My long black gloves covered my dark mark and went all the way up to my elbows. My long, light blonde hair was lying down, covering the golden snitch necklace Draco had given me as a gift earlier in the week. Britney's date was Fred Weasly, one of Ron's older brother and Chloe decided to go solo. And I was stuck with Draco.

Chloe went ahead and went to the dance before me and Britney did. I sat on her bed, looking down at my feet.

"Cheer up Charlotte!" Britney came and sat next to me on the bed. "He can't be too bad."

"It's not that. I just feel so nervous." I responded. I didn't tell her about Draco and I leaving after the dance to go to the Malfoy Manor.

i smiled for a quick second then frowned as I put my hands on my necklace. I tood up and looked at myself in a full length mirror. I stared at the reflection for what seemed like hours.

Black eyeliner lined my eyes while a light green eyeshadow brought out my emerald green eyes. My pale complexion stood out against the dark green dress. My black gloves wrapped around my arms tightly. My black stilettos added three inches to my height. I moved my hair away from my necklace which revealed the gold peice of jewelry dangling from my neck. The tiny gold ball soon popped out wings from it's sides then the wings started to flap which tickled my neck as the wings flapped faster and faster.

"You ready?" Britney asked me impateintly.

"Yeah." I told her as I made my way to the small doorway.

The walk all the way down from the Ravenclaw dormatories to the staircase leading into the Great Hall was long. The dance started in ten minutes exactly and it took about 15 minutes in heals to get down to where the dance was being held, but when we did make it to that staircase, our dates were awaiting us at the bottom. I turned around as soon as I saw Draco and Ron.

"i can't do this." I muttered to Britney.

"Yes, you can Charlotte! now go!" She violently turned me around and gave me a slight push, forcing me to take a step on the stairs.

I saw Draco smirk a tad as I some-what strutted down the staircase while Ron stared in awe though Ron wasn't my date. I made a quick comparison of the dress robes both of them were wearing. Draco was wearing new, black dress robes while Ron was wearing old, vintage, and interesting dress robes.

As soon as I got down to the bottom of the staircase, Draco rushed towards me and grabbed my hand formally like he had at the death eater celebration party.

"My fionce looks quite gorgous tonight. I am so lucky to have the hottest girlfriend ever. Unlike Weasly, who can't even get a filthy mudblood." Draco sneered at Ron as we passed Harry and Ron as we entered the finely decorated Great Hall.

A beautiful waltz sounded from the orchestra who wasn't cured to play like at the dinner parties I had recently attended.

Draco quickly grabbed my waist as we joined the other couples on the dance floor. On the corner of my eye, I saw Chloe partying around and Briney happily waltzing with Fred.

"Chin up, Charlotte. Your going to be a Malfoy soon, you have to start acting it. Your better than everyone else here." Draco took his free hand and pushed my chin up to meet his eyes. Draco lifted me into the air in sync with the rest of the couples and put me down softly after the lift was complete. After I was safe on the ground, we continued to waltz.

"Hey Draco, can you go get me some punch? I heard someone spiked it, so can you get me the un-spikeed one?"

"Of course." I followed Draco until I found an empty seat with all the rejects who weren't dancing.

"I'll just sit here and wait for you to come back."

"Stay here then." Draco rushed to the punch table which had many kinds of punches laid out on the table.

I sat alone watching happy teenage couples twirl each other around in circles. It was truely a happy moment for everyone, including me. A red headed boy in hand me down dress robes walked up to me and stood in front of me.

"Did Draco leave without you?" Ron asked me.

"Your'e filled with questions aren't you?"

"I am actually."

"He just left to get me punch. He'll be back soon."

"Until then, do you want to dance with me? You told me you would save me a dance. And plus, you shouldn't be sitting there alone." He held out his hand.

"Why not?" I took his offer. He led me out onto the dance floor nervously.

"Draco was right, you do look beautiful tonight." He looked dorectly into my eyes as his non confident hands grabbed me at the waist. "That's one thing I agree with him on."

I looked up into his eyes and then smiled in his direction. "Your hand me down robes are pretty funny. I can't lie." I giggled.

"Draco is rubbing off on you." Ron sighed.

"He's my fionce Ron...I'm sorry. I can't change that. But I also think your antique dress robes are unique." I smiled.

"And your brand new dress looks great on you. Did Draco buy it for you?"

"Yeah. I was going to buy it myself but he bought it for me. He told me I deserved a new dress, so I wasn't like the Weaslys' wearing older dresses and robes. I should get used to it I guess. I sorta wish he didn't have as much money as he did."

"You do deserve it, Charlotte." He admitted. "Another point for Malfoy."

"Don't worry about it! Rumor has it that Herminoe has a huge crush on you."

I peeked over at the drink table just as Draco was about to head back to the table I was supposed to be sitting at. I rushed back to the table and sat back down in the seat I was in before Ron offered to dance with me.

"I'm back Princess." Draco gave me the punch which I downed instantly. After I was done drinking, Draco pulled me up as a new song started to play. Right before we were going to waltz again, a loud bang came from the celing as it crumbled to the floor. Two death eaters fell from the enormous hole that they had made. Everyone screamed as Bellatrix made her way towards Draco and me. Greyback followed reluctantly.

"I thought you said they were coming after, Draco." I whispered to him.

"Thats what I thought." Draco whispered back.

"Sorry to crash your fancy gala." Bellatrix's wicked laugh echoed throughout the Great Hall. "I've come to claim my two co-workers."

Everyone held out ther wands and aimed it at the two death eaters. Before any of the students or professors could mutter a spell, Bellatrix knocked them out with a simple non-verbal spell. Draco and I were back to back holding our wands just like the others were.

"Draco, Charlotte, come with us." She ordered us.

Without conflict, we both wnet. We both were upset. I could tell in Draco's face. Now most of the school knew we were death eaters.

"Charlotte! You don't have to go with them!" He rushed over to the scene.

"I have to Ron... Or else he'll kill me." I cried.

"Whats this?" Bellatrix's crazy voice started. "A Weasly telling a Darcey what to do? That's odd."

"I'm her friend." He held his wand in Bellatrix's face. His hands were trembling in fear.

"Spucify!" Bellatrix yelled. Before we knew it, Ron was unconcious over by the orchestra which was more than 9 meters away.

"That's what you get Weasly when you mess with my fionce." Draco yelled towards Ron, trying to sound tough.

I stood speechless, filled with anger and himuliation.

"Now come you two. We have a lot to do before your wedding, the war, and everything else."

"What about our stuff Bella?" I asked, keeping my chin up.

"It's already in the Malfoy Manor. Now quit poking around and let's go. The Second Wizarding War is beginning!" Bellatrix told us. "now come along."

I forced myself to get on the broomstick with Draco. It was a slight challenge in the dress but I managed. Draco operated the broomstick as I wrapped my arms around his waist to keep myself on it.

Bellatrix's laughter echoed thoughout the chilly, night sky which held no stars and no moon. The second wizarding war was beginning and the death eaters were rallying up their troops.

And within an instant, we left Hogwarts in the misdt.

* * *

YAY! Reviews will make me update faster. :)

Thanks for reading! :D

Suggestions? -inbox me  
Reviews- Review! :D


	11. Girl Talk

Sorry I haven't updated sooner... I've been so busy! You can always keep in contact with me on my twitter account (pandaboo95) and on here to motivate me to update. :) Today was a bad day in general but I have no homeowrk so here I am typing this thing up 3

Warning: I gotta feeling that this chapter gets violent and has a clif-hanger at the end. MUAHAH

I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 11- Girl Talk

* * *

We arrived at the Malfy Manor directly at dawn. Draco and I both were still startled and unable to sleep until we had to get up for breakfast with his parents and Bellatrix. I changed into pajamas while he stayed in his formal attire.

The Malfoy Manor was filled with high class furnature and polished tile floors. The whole atmosphere of the Manor was dark and erie. I was used to it though. I've spent countless summers at the Manor because of my parents abcenses.

Draco and I sat on a black leather couch, similer to the one in the Slytherin common room, in front of the fire place which had a flickering fire within it. Draco was trying to solve a rubix cube we found under his bed and I was sitting crosslegged next to him, watching him gain frustration as he attempted to solve the colored puzzle.

"Come on Draco! Your a Malfoy, you can solve this rubbish." Draco muttered to himself making him even more irritated with the toy.

"Draco, why don't you just put it down and relax?" I asked him scooting closer to him.

"I want to finish it Charlotte."

I leaned over and forcefully took the rubix cube away from him and put it on the wooden table in front of us. I quickly took out my wand and aimed it at the cube.

"Explusiante!" I flicked my wand and said the shattering spell at the cube. The toy shattered on response to the spell, creating a mess of colored plastic slivers. "There, now it won't cause any trouble."

A few house elves scurried around us to clean up the mess I had made. I got up and offered to help but they declined my offer. They insisted to clean it up without pay. It had always bothered me that the house elves were treated as slaves. My father had a slew of them and I always wanted to do everything for myself, not a house elf.

I sat back down next to Draco and put my wand away as we watched the house elves pick up every single peice of shattered rubix cube.

Silence filled the air as was sat watching the faire. No smiles came from our mouths. We were mute, just like a mime in Paris.

I turned my head to the door, which opened with a quiet creak, as Narcissa Malfoy came in and told us that breakfast was being seved. She told us with the most serious face, which I felt was a warning sign that the Dark Lord was coming shortly after breakfast to check up on us.

Draco beat me downstairs since we made it into a playful race to lighten the mood. The long black table was filled with food that the house elves served for us to eat. Draco sat next to his dad as I sat next to him, sitting across from Professor Snape who escaped Hogwarts with Draco and I.

"Does any of you know why my parents are in Azkaban?" I asked to break the awkward silence.

"Your parents were caught Miss Darcey. Now eat your food." Lucious told me with his drawl.

"Caught doing what?" I curiously asked another question.

"Killing." Bellatrix answered.

I grimaced thinking about how my parents were attempting to kill someone. I should be used to it, I've helped kill someone. I mean I am a death eater. Its part of what we do. But it haunted me to this day.

"I wanted them to be at my wedding." I stopped eating for a while. "Do you think we can hold off on the wedding until my parents are freed?"

"Absolutly NOT!" Lucious' voice raised a little bit. "The Dark Lord wants you two married by next week."

"Next week? That's rubbish!" I protested. I stood up and tried to leave the table but Bella trix used a spell to drag me back into my seat. She stood up behind me and put her wand on my neck, violently poking me in the neck.

"Now Charlotte, you either shut up and wait to be spoken to or I'll kill you. The Dark Lord wants you to marry my nephew. You must follow his orders."

I nodded slightly. I was trembling from head to toe.

"Thats what I thought." Bellatriw withdrew her wand from my neck and sat back down next to Snape.

Now that my parents were in Azkaban, I was a walking target for Bellatrix, who had always hated me because of her fear of being less powerful than me. The funny thing was, was that no one that was sitting at the table even bothered to stop her.

"Charlotte, since your parents are in...you know... I'd like to take you to get your dress. I've always liked dress shopping, though I never had a daughter." Narcissa offered.

"i'd love to, but I was just going to wear my homecoming dress to my wedding." I told her.

"Oh Charlotte, you silly girl, your going to be a Malfoy and you have to live up to the name. look around. This will all be yours and Draco's soon. You deserve a new dress, none the less, start acting and looking like a Malfoy. Why are you wearing _those_?" Lucious eyed my pajams up and down.

"They're comfortable." I stated.

"We're going to have to replace your wardrobe." He continued to rant on about looking like a Malfoy.

"I kept telling her that she had to start looking like one father. But she wouldn't listen." Draco finally spoke up..but at the wrong time and said the wrong thing.

"Looks like little miss Charlotte isn't listening to her fionce like she promised. After this little breakfast, I'd like to have a little girl talk with Charlotte." Bellatrix directed that comment towards me.

"Bella, is that really nescessary?" Narcissa asked her.

"It. Is." Bellatrix broke up each word to add a violent attack to her response to Narcissa.

I didn't speak. I couldn't. I was fearful about what was going to happen during this "girl talk." Not a word came out of my mouth. I didn't even budge. I thought of every possible thing Bellatrix could do to me. She adored torture, which I was pretty sure she got her pleasure and entertainment from torture. And I knew deep down, that was the "girl talk."

"Mrs. Malfoy, we can shop today if you wish." I told Narcissa so I could avoid having "girl talk" with Bellatrix.

I think I've clearly stated that girl talk was to occur after breakfast Charlotte." Bellatrix turned to me.

"Great Draco, you got me in major trouble." I muttered to Draco so only he could hear.

Nothing came out of his mouth.

"Don't worry Charlotte, we'll go tomarrow." Narcissa assured me.

The rest of breakfast was a conversation about how some of the students went home after the homecoming dance in response to the incident. Rumor has is that Harry and his friends left Hogwarts which was a terrible mistake. The Dark Lord ordered us that if we ever saw Harry or his friends, we are to bring him back to our "base" at the Manor. Alive.

A few minutes later, we were done eating and everyone made their way out of the room. Bellatrix told me to stay seated and ordered everyone to get out of the room. After everyone was out, she closed and locked the long doors. I hoped someone was on the other side to hear.

"Now, we'll make this quick and easy. You stay silent you little toad and I'll do the talking."

I nodded without opening my mouth to respond to her comment.

"Charlotte, you were told to listen to Draco. And obey him. I don't think you have. Have you?"

"Sorta kinda."

"And your protested the Dark Lord's wishes multiple times. Have you?"

"...Yeah..." I shifted in my seat and slowly got up to get my wand out of my pocket to meet her wand.

"You little toad, I told you to sit!"

"I'm not a dog, Bellatrix." I pointed my wand at her.

"I was going to make it quick and easy but now, I have no choice...Expelliarmus!." She disarmed me in an instant. "Crucio!"

I was defenseless. I fell to the floor after the curse hit me. Tiny pulses of stabbing quickly grew to the most pain I've experianced in my life. It felt like thousands of electrical shocks were shocking everything in your body. I felt knives stabbing my flesh and whips whipping everywhere. I cringed and screamed and fell into the fetal position in response to the pain. Her laughter echoed throughout the room. I could barely open my mouth to speak and I could barely hear the banging on the door.

"STOP! Bella, thats my son's fionce! Stop torturing her!" Narcissa's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Go away Cissy!" Bellatrix ordered.

"You cannot order me in my house!"

Bellatrix ignored her and continued to torture me for hat seemed like hours. She finnally stopped and took her wand away.

"Perhaps I should kill you since you let the others clearly hear what I was doing to you."

I shook at the aftermath of the curse. Tears tried to come out of my eyes but couldn't because of the pain.

"No..." I barley spoke.

"What was that?" Bellatrix taunted.

"I said no!" I said louder.

"Why not?" Bellatrix leaned her head to the side a tad and tapped her wand in her opposite hand. She got closer to me. "Why not, Charlotte?"

"The Dark Lord would kill you if you killed me."

"I could make it look like an accident anyday Charlotte."

"You shouldn't do this Bellatrix. I did nothing wrong." I gained more strength as time passed.

"I have every right to."

"No, you don't."

"Should I listen to a 17 year old?" Bellatrix questioned herself.

"You should because I have more common sense." I got my wand ready.

A slam of the front door sounded and echoed in the room we were located. We turned and saw the Dark Lord walk in.

"Sorry to innterupt." He told us as he grabbed a seat. "What is this about, Bellatrix?"

"This little toad hasn't listened to her fionce, like she promised and I was just knocking some sense into her."

"It's Charlotte Bellatrix, you know her. Shes headstrong."

"She deserves it. Now Charlotte, despite the "The Dark Lord would kill me", Is there any other reason why I shouldn't I kill you?"

I came up with the most disastorious **lie** I had ever came up with.

"I'm...I'm...pregnant."

* * *

What did 'ya think? I personally enjoy this chapter cause it explains a lot.

Oh BOY! Cliffhangers suck don't they?

Reviews=faster updates.


	12. The Dress

I feel like this chapter is more filler than anything. But it points out some key stuff. Next chapter will be epic, I promise. :)  
Btw, I did this all on my iPod. Lmao.

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Your what?" Bellatrix shouted in my face.

" I said that I'm pregnant." I shivered.

"Well wheres your bump?" Bellatrix circled around me.

"I just found out."

"I'll spare you... For now. Consider yourself lucky. If your lying, I will kill you. Now get upstairs with your baby-daddy." Bellatrix bullied.

I slipped as I got up then ran up the stairs to go to Draco's room. By time I got up to the room, I was panting for air.

"There you are! What took you so long?" Draco demanded an answer from me.

I gathered my words carefully, so I didn't leave out any details. "Bellatrix kept me longer than expected. She tortured me. Voldemort came in and sat and watched our argument. Then Bellatrix wanted to kill me but in order to stop her I lied so I wouldn't be killed." I started to cry remembering the torture I went through.

"What was your lie?" Draco moved from the window he was looking out of to get close to me. He grabbed both of my shoulders and pulled me close.

"You can't get mad. Promise me."

"Yeah, I promise."

"I told them that I was preg...nant." I gulped.

Draco looked down at his black shoes. "You couldn't come up with anything else?"

"I didn't have time. And that was the first thing that came to mind. I mean, we'll be married soon and it's something I can make happen."

I thought of Draco's and my first time together last year. I didn't get pregnant' but I knew how to. We weren't complete strangers, we were going to be husband and wife, by force.

"Well, I guess we'll have some fun tonight." Draco let go of my shoulders and sat on his king sized bed. The sheets were all black and there was a black curtain around it for privacy. I didn't want to get pregnant at 17, but it's going to save my life.

A slight knocking noise came from the door and Narcissa's voice sounded from the other side.

"Charlotte? Are you in there?" She asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm in here." I responded.

"Oh good. Meet me downstairs so we can shop for you dress."

"Alright." I said.

"Are you okay? I heard your screams."

"Could be better, but I'm fine."

I always had found it awkward for conversations to be in two separate rooms. But it was better that way at the manor filled with murderous death eaters.

"Go get ready to go Charlotte. I'll be in here waiting for you to get back." Draco semi-smiled.

I quickly got dressed and ran back downstairs to find Narcissa and Bellatrix having a heated discussion. I stayed out of the room unilateral their discussion was done. I heard every bit of it but it was more about their disagreements more than anything.

Narcissa started to walk towards the kichten where I was located at the moment. She didn't notice me until she bumped into me.

"There are you Charlotte! Ready to go?"

"More than ready." I glared at Bellatrix, who was grinning from ear to ear.

We traveled by floo powder to Diagon Alley where a new bridal store was located. The store was ran by a younger lady than at the dress store in Hogsmeade. We entered the store with ease and a lady greeted us with a smile on her face. The store was white and pink with bright highlights of a light red.

Narcissa's and my clothing stood out against the brightly colored store since we were wearing dark green and black.

"Mrs. Malfoy! Great to see you!" The tall skinny figure skipped over to Narcissa then kissed her on both cheeks. "What brings you here?"

"My son is getting married next week and his fiancé, Charlotte Darcey, needs a dress."

"Little Draco is getting married?" the lady continued even as Narcissa grew annoyed with the lady.

After a few more minutes of talking, the lady guided us over to dresses that would fit me and of what a "Malfoy" would wear. A few of the dresses I tried on consumed me because of the floor length gown and train that didn't go well with my height.

I was in the dressing room trying on a black wedding gown with white embroidery which was the most beautiful thing ever when my purse fell to the floor. Everything had spilled out of it. Including a necklace Voldemort gave me for my 10th birthday. I stared at it for a while because I forgot I even had it still. I remember my Dad explaining that it was vital to protect it since it was a seventh of the Dark Lord's soul. He called it a horcrux and I was in possession of it, only to protect it.

I stepped out of the changing room and showed Narcissa the dress. In my hand was the horcrux.

"My my Charlotte, that looks lovely on you! Do you like it? The bride must always be happy with her dress." Narcissa stood up and took her had to touch my cheek and move my long blonde hair away from the front of my neck. "You look beautiful."

"I was hoping this would be later in life..." I pondered. "And not forced..."

"Charlotte, sit down. Let me tell you a story."

I sat down in the dress and listened to her story

"Draco had always talked about you. He thinks your wonderful and that's odd for my son. Whenever you ignored his letters, he was always upset. He even tried dating another girl but he still had feelings for you. He loves you Charlotte and I know deep down, you do too. I see the way you look at him." Her smile was warm and welcoming. "I remember my wedding with Lucious. And I'm hoping you'll remember yours."

I smiled at the end of her story. My parents did say she was going to look after me when they were in Azkaban, meaning that I could trust her.

"The Dark Lord gave me this when I turned 10. I don't know why I still have it." I held out the horcrux in my palm as she stared in awe at the necklace.

"You must keep that hidden Charlotte! Potter and his friends are looking all over for them. If they find it and destroy it, the Dark Lord will become weaker and the war...well it'll be over if they found all seven."

"I'll keep it with me all the time then."

"Good. Now get dressed, I'll buy the dress and we can head back, it's almost 8 pm."

I took off the dress and got re-dressed in my normal clothes and took the dress to the cashier. Narcissa paid for the dress and we traveled back to the Malfoy Manor.

"Welcome back!" Lucious drawled as we arrived in the dining room.

I ignored the welcoming and headed up the stairs up to Draco's room where he was still sitting on his bed.

"Hey Draco." I knocked on the open door as I walking into the room and hung the garment bag in the large walk in closet. "I'm surprised you aren't downstairs with everyone else." I sat down next to him and laid on my pillow on the bed.

"How was it?" Draco turned towards me and slowly kissed my cheek.

"It was okay. The owner annoyed your mom and I found the horc...necklace in my bag."

"What necklace?"

"Well the Dark Lord gave it to me and told me I had to protect it." I dug in my purse to get it out of the bag to show him. When I got the horcrux out, I held it in my palm.

"My father told me about these. There's 7 of them and he chose you to protect one? He's brave." Draco chuckled.

"Oh shut up." I kissed him back.

"You know it's getting late." Draco pulled away from my kiss.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember that lie you told my aunt?"

"Oh. I almost forgot." I admitted. "It seems like you're excited."

Then he kissed me and rolled on top of me. He took control of the kiss and took ahold of my hand with his free hand. With the flick of his wand, the door slammed shut and the black curtains around his bed closed shut creating darkness all around us. I grimaced slightly as he took off my blouse and took off his shirt to reveal a toned mid section. Soon, all of our clothes were off and we had an endless passionate night.

"I love you Draco." I told him after we were done.

"I love you too Charlotte." Draco turned to me and kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep, you need it. Our wedding is tomorrow."

* * *

And theres chapter 12. Not the best but it's important for the next chapter. Like super important. Sorry for the lack of deatails in the slash...I wanted to keep it pg-13 but if your intrested, I can write one or edit this later on once I'm finished with the story and make it rated M after I finish. I can always tell you all about an add on I can just have on Fanfic and have a deatailed slash for you all. If that made sense, have your opinion in the review or PM me. . Reviews will inspire me to update sooner! It's the wedding chapter and it's super epic. Super duper epic! I will promise you that.

So reviews are awesome. :)


	13. Here Comes The Bride

Chapter 13- Here Comes The Bride  
Here we are. Chapter 13! Sorry it took long to update. I shouldn't have an excuse because I had three snow days so I have a five day weekend. But I got busy. Anyhoo, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for.

I do not own Harry Potter.

The next morning, I was woken up by somebody violently shaking me to try and wake me. I grumbled in protest. After a long night of hot sex, I was exhausted. I felt Draco's side of the bed and it was vacant.

"Charlotte, sweetie. Wake up it's your wedding day!" A voice came from the left of me.

I turned onto my back and blinked until a clearer picture of the person who woke me up appeared. It was Narcissa and Bellatrix. They looked so serious, but at the same time excited for the wedding.

"Bloody hell." I held up the black sheets to my chest to cover up my nakedness. Yes, I was still naked from the sex.

"We're going to help you by ready." Bellatrix told me. "We were once young brides like you."

"Why all of a sudden are you nice to me?" I asked Bellatrix as I put a shirt and a pair of pants on. I walked over to the closet and got out the long garment bag that protected my dress. I laid it on the bed and turned to them again.

"Well, I'm not quite sure." Bellatrix laughed.

"Hurry up and get dressed now. We have to do your hair and makeup in less than an hour." Narcissa said as she tossed a small, round, lacey garment.

"What's that Mrs. Malfoy?" I asked her due to my curiousity.

"It's a garter belt. It's a tradition for weddings."

"Where's Draco?" I asked as I peered at the empty bed.

"Out with his father getting last minute items. Now hurry up. You don't have time to waste." She rushed out of the room and closed the door behind her. She sounded exactly like my mother on the day I had to go to the Death Eater meeting. I carefully undressed and stepped into my dress and zipped myself into the dress. I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself in a wedding gown. Just like I did before the homecoming dance. My whole body was enclosed in the dress which fit me perfectly.

After a few minutes of staring at myself, I walked downstairs to find a wide variety of makeup and hair supplies on the long table in a small common room. Bellatrix was in charge of my hair which was kind of ironic since her hair looked like a giant rats nest. Narcissa gladly volunteered to do my makeup. Narcissa was gentle and careful as she applied several makeup products on my face. But Bellatrix in comparison to her sister was violent and harsh as she curled my hair.

I noticed a bouquet of dark green roses was at the end of the table. I noted that they must be my bouquet I was going to carry in my hands.

After about a half hour of sitting in a chair getting my hair and makeup done, I looked at myself in the mirror again. My hair was done with loose girls, making me look like a younger me. My eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner and a dark green eyeshadow. I straightened my back nervously and tried to wiggle around in my dress. Although it didn't let me because of the tightness in the chest area. My wedding was in 15 minutes. I thought about how my parents weren't going to be there and how they were being tortured by dementors. they would have loved to see me in the dress and walk down the isle.

A knocking came from the door and a soft whisper followed as the door creaked open.

"You ready?" Narcissa asked me white putting on my black veil and handing me the bouquet of flowers. She took her hand and put it on my shoulder. "You look stunning, Charlotte. It starts in five minutes. Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine. I'm sure your parents are thinking about you." She held out her arm, signaling for me grab it so we could apperate to Godric's Hallow.

As soon as we were there, it was my turn to walk down the isle. Narcissa took her seat next to her husband and waved for me to walk down the narrow isle lined with a black carpet.

As soon as I stepped into the room, everyone stood up and faced me. A soft enterude sounded form a small orchestra as I stepped to the beat. I slowly made my way down the long isle. Draco and the Dark Lord were already up at the small, put together alter. Draco looked at me and to my opinion, I thought he was nervous.

Every guest at the wedding was a death eater. They had the most serious faces plastered onto their faces and were of course dressed in black. I looked up at Draco and Voldemort, forcing myself to smile since butterflies occupied my stomach. Voldemort was grinning and Draco was smirking like he always did to cover up his nervousness.

I climbed the three steps to meet my fate and to get married. My wide eyes met Draco's as I looked up. Everyone sat back down and Voldemort began his speech.

"Welcome everybody to the wedding ceremony of Draco Malfoy and Charlotte Darcey. Let's make this quick so we can go party. And so the newly weds could have a little fun tonight."

Everyone cheered at his announcement and the. He quickly silenced them and continued on with the ceremony.

"Join forearms." He ordered Draco and I. We did as we were told as he got his wand out. Voldemort muttered a spell as a thread like item binder our hands together. It was another Unbreakable Vow. "Do you, Draco Malfoy take Charlotte Darcey to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Draco sounded confident.

"And do you Charlotte Darcey take Draco Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband?"

I took a deep breath and finally spoke. "I do."

Voldemort lower his wand and the thread like item let go of our forearms. "Before you can kiss the bride, I must leave to go to a meeting but I will be at the reception. So Severous, if you could." Voldemort walked out of the room and pointed Snape to the alter where the Dark Lord was previously standing.

"You may kiss the bride." Snape drawled.

Draco quickly attacked my lips and kissed me. His lips were hard and controling, but sweet at the same time. I kissed him back as the guests cheered in joy and Draco picked me up bridal style. Suddenly, loud crash of opening doors sounded from the entrance of the room. Draco and I separated and turned our attention to the doors. Three familiar faces walked up towards the alter. All of the death eaters got out their wands and aimed their wands at Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"We come in peace. Don't attack or we'll attack." Ron carefully said as he entered the wedding.

Bellatrix thought for a moment but in the end she was the first to attack. "Expelliarmous!" She shouted. But instead of disarming the three opponents, they blocked her attack. After everyone saw that happen, we all started throwing attacks at them.

Loud yells from the Death Eaters and the trio echoed all around the room.

Soon, the room was like a battlefield. People were running around the room and hiding behind chairs. Draco and I stood motionless looking down upon everyone who was fighting. Bolts of lightning from wands lightened the room. Yells of unforgivables and different spells came from the mouths of everyone. The red headed boy who had kissed me back at Hogwarts came and pulled me away from Draco and dragged me out of the room as everyone was still fighting. I remember Draco yelling, but too afraid to do anything to save me. Harry and Hermione saw that Ron was outside with me and in response they ran out of the room as they charmed the door to not open for an hour.

"Let me go!" I struggled against Ron's strength. "Just wait until they find out you three have me. You all will be dead!"

"Charlotte, you can do this the hard way or the easy. You have something we want. You can either give it to us now or come with us." Harry told me as we walked down the steep hill.

"I have nothing." I lied.

Suddenly, we apparated to a tent in the middle of the wilderness.

"Welcome to your new home Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione muttered.

"They'll come looking for me. And you three will be toast. Matter of fact this will make you three more vulnerable. In fact they're looking for you."

I glared at them as they forcefully took my wand from me.

"That isn't yours." I muttered.

"Sorry to ruin your wedding day but I know you have a horcrux." Harry told me. "Now you can just give it to me and I'll let you go back."

They were right, I had one. But I wasn't going to give it up...without a fight. I peeked at the opening at the tent where Ron was guarding the small slit so I wouldn't get out.

"Look Potter, I don't have one, now return me to my wedding."

"Your a key to defeating Voldemort. Don't you want to be free? And do what you wish? Your parents are in Azkaban because of him. he's killed countless people. He made you kill people. He gave you the horcrux because your the least expected to have one in their possesion. Your the Death Eater that would least likely hurt us."

"How did you know that? How do you know that I wouldn't hurt you? We're in a bloody war."

"Easy to find out things Charlotte. Don't you wnat to be happy? Just hand over the horcrux."

"I'm quite happy. I'm not going to turn my back on the Dark Lord."

"Then I guess you'll tag around with us until you give up your horcrux."

"I told you I don't have one." I lied again.

Harry sat down across from me and pushed his hair back with his hand so I could see his lightning bolt scar.

"My boy-husband will send a missing alert to the paper and people will look for me. I'm a Malfoy now, people will look for me."

"Since when did you become a jerkette Charlotte?" Ron finally spoke up. "I remember you being a sweet person."

"You guys kidnapping me changed me into a jerkette." I sneered.

"Hermione? Can you let Charlotte borrow some clothes?" Harry asked. "She'll be spending sometime with us."

"You can't hold me against my will." I told them.

"Watch me." Harry stood up and added an extra room in the tent. "This will be your room until you hand over the horcrux."

"I DON"T HAVE ONE!" I yelled. I stormed off into the room and threw myself onto the small cot.

I had to find a way to get back to the Manor and not hand over the Horcrux. If I handed it over, The Dark Lord would kill me. I didn't even know if I was pregnant. I knew the Death Eaters would look for me. I just didn't know how long it would take them to find me.

Here ya go! Short chapter but epic. :)

Comment?

Suggestions are greatly appreciated because I now have writers block.

Comments make me smile :) 


	14. The Malfoy Manor

Sorry it took forever for me to update. I had like a crap load of homework these past days and even started a new story before I lost the idea. So heres chapter 14. I hope you like it.

I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 14- The Malfoy Manor

* * *

For the past month, I was stuck in the small tent with Ron, Hermione, and Harry while they were begging me to give them the Horcrux I aquired. They made me die my hair, change my eye color, and cover up my dark mark so no one reconized me. I was now a brunette with brown eyes instead of my normal blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

I also did notice a change in the past month. I didn't have my period. All I could think is crap. I didn't have a wand because it was taken away from me by Harry so I couldn't do a test.

That morning, Harry and the two others decided to move on and look for the other horcruxs while they persuaded me to give up mine. I kept resisiting their urges.

"It's been a bloody month Charlotte. Just give it up." Hermione ran up the small incline in the ground to catch up with me.

"I'm not going to. If I give it up, he'll kill me." I responded.

"If you give it up, you can just join us then. _He'll _never know." Ron suggested.

"I can't. I must be loyal. For my parents at least." I thought about my parents who were in Azkaban still being tortured by dementors. Then I thought of my in-laws and my new husband. "And my husband."

"So you really married Draco? Without force?" Ron seemed to joke.

"It was forced. But you wouldn't understand." I told them. "He's actually a nice guy."

Hermione chuckled but then stopped when she heard a soft crunching of dead leaves on the ground.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know Hermione. Let's just keep going." Harry said, ignoring the problem.

They told me that if a death eater was to come and save me, I couldn't tell them it was me or make any hint that I was Charlotte. I just had to blend in with the three Gryffindors.

We continued on forward and the crunching continued, but this time it was even louder. We shrugged off the problem once again but encountered a bigger problem. Greyback and two other death eaters were face to face with us.

"RUN!" Harry yelled.

We all ran in different directions as we attemped to escape the three death eaters while muttering spells and trying to attack them. Except me because I had no wand.

I eventually got dizzy and stopped where it seemed to be far enough away relax and catch my breath before I had to run again. But I vomitted instead. Greyback eventually caught up with me a grabbed me by the arm and aimed his wand at my neck.

He brought me to the middle of the small forest where the three others were under the captivity of the other death eaters. Harry's face was all messed up and looked like he had been attacked by a posion oak.

"What do you say? We take them back to the Manor? " Greyback muttered.

After a quick journey to a familier place, The Malfoy Manor, we entered the two large double doors and were thrown in front of Bellatrix, Draco, Lucious, and Narcissa. I fell flat to the ground on my back and hit my head slightly. Bellatrix ordered to tell us our names. The three Gryffindors used fake names that weren't on a long "list."

"And what's your name?" Bellatrix pulled me up forcefully.

"Charlotte." I muttered.

"Charlotte what?" She annunciated the last "T" loudly and spit in my face.

"Charlotte Darcey."

"That Charlotte was married a month ago to my son. You can't be her. You don't have blonde hair like she did." Lucious sneered.

"You can't be Charlotte. You liar!" Bellatrix got closer into my face.

"Look, I'll even show you my dark mark." I quickly rolled up my sleeves and remebered that I had covered up my dark mark by force. "Someone fetch me water."

Narcissa ran into the kitchen and handed me a glass of water. I then poured the water on my forearm and revealed the dark mark. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Oh shut up all of you! She could have painted it on her." Bellatrix shouted.

Draco looked at me for the first time since I was thrown into the large gathering room where a giant cyrstal candilear hung above our heads.

"If someone would just loan me their wand, I'll show you." I made a promising look to all of them.

Draco looked uneasy. He didn't even notice my Golden Snitch necklace. But he got out his wand and walked over to me. Then he handed it to me, looking down at his feet like he was depressed.

"Show us." Bellatrix ordered.

"Hariscolour." I said as I pointed Draco's wand at my hair. My hair changed colors quickly. It changed from a light brunette to a light blonde, which was my natural hair color. "See?"

"Your eyes." Bellatrix circled me.

I turned to the three who had captured me at my wedding who were being held back by the three men who had captured us earlier.

"Aunt Bella, can't you see it's Charlotte?" Draco finally spoke. He sounded less powerful like he used to talk.

"At least someone beleives me." I stuttered

"Change your eye color." Bellatrix asked of me once again.

I pointed the wand in the middle of my two eyes. "Eyishcolor." I breathed. My eye color changed back to my normal emerald green color.

"Well, look at that. It is Charlotte." Bellatrix sounded sarcastic.

Lucious gave me a disgusted look. I assumed it was because of the clothes I was wearing since they weren't really "Malfoy" material.

I ran over to Draco and hugged him tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again." We both whispered in unison.

He smacked his lips into mine without letting me warn him that I did throw up earlier. It seemed like he didn't care, all he wanted was to figure out that if this reunion was a dream or not. His lips were hard but passionate. A welcoming kiss was what I needed. I checked my pocket for the Horcrux. It was still there. When Draco pulled away, I took his wand and put it back in his hand.

"Thank you." I mouthed.

I turned back to the scene with Bellatrix and Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Bellatrix was examining Harry's face closely but she couldn't be sure if it was Harry ot not because of his face.

"We have to be sure before we summon The Dark Lord." Greyback said.

"Draco, come here. Tell me if this is Harry Potter. If it is, and we let him go, he'll kill us all." Bellatrix ordered Draco to come examine Harry's mutated face.

Draco obeyed and slowly walked over Harry.

"I-I-I can't be sure." I heard Draco tell everyone. Harry looked like he was in pain, being held by Greyback.

"Draco, son, are you sure?" Lucious asked him. "If it is him, we'll be forgiven of everything."

"I'm sure it's not him." Draco repeated.

"Look, his face, its changing." Bellatrix noticed. "Throw them all in the dungeon. Except the girl, I've seen her in the paper."

Greyback nodded and followed her instructions. "As long as I get credit also if it is Harry Potter."

Bellatrix ignored his witty comment. "I want to have some girl talk."

As soon as Harry and Ron were thrown in the dungeon, Pettigrew was ordered to keep watch. I knew he wouldn't keep a sturdy watch anyway. But as soon as she found that the two boys were gone, Bellatrix tortured Hermione with the Crucious Curse. Hermione's screams echoed and bounced off the walls of the manor. I had to sit down because I felt her pain from when Bellatrix tortured me.

Poor Ron, who was heard from the dungeon, was screaming for Hermione and for Bellatrix to stop toruring her.

"You filthy mudblood. You think you could hide from us?" Bellatrix waved her wand and wrote "Mudblood" on her forearm. Hermione whimpered in pain. I felt faint and tired and weak as I watched Hermione being tortured.

All of a sudden, a small elf, Harry, Luna, another prisoner, and Ron escaped the dungeon and were back out with the rest of the party. Everyone started throwing out attacks and charms. Bolts of light came from everyone's wands. I scooted backwards to stay of of the way since I didn't have a wand. I noticed the small elf with big ears climb up on top of the chandelear and unlatch it from the celeing. The house elf jumped off the chandelier as soon as it began to fall, almost on top of Bellatrix. Bellatrix dodged the falling elegant light peice and shouted in anger.

"You little elf. You could have killed me!"

"Dobby, doesn't mean to kill. Dobby just meant to seriously injur you." The house elf said as Harry forced Draco's wand out of his hand and forced the Horcrux out of my pocket. The necklace floated all the way to Harry who was hanging on to a boot which was a portkey. As soon as all the escapees were hanging onto the boot, it vanished. But Bellatriz threw a knife at them which hopefully didn't hit anyone.

And they were gone.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Narcissa asked. "Bellatrix, you shouln't give orders in my house. The Horcrux Charlotte had is gone and Harry escaped."

"We don't tell him." I suggested. "If you don't tell him, he won't know."

"Draco, go take Charlotte to change." Lucious told Draco.

Draco nodded once and took my hand to go upstairs.

As soon as we were upstairs, I was invited by the smell of the familer safe haven. I wiped my eyes so that tears weren't to fall from my eyes.

"Do you have an extra wand?" I asked Draco as I pulled out a dark green dress and black heals.

"I only have one and I need it. But, I'm sure my father has a few in the office."

"Oh good. I need to test something."

"Here, use this for now." Draco handed me his spare wand and smiled slightly. "You look worried."

"Not as much you did back there." I looked up at him. I held out the wand over my stomach and muttered a spell to check if I was pregnant or not. "If it's green, its positive and if its red, its negative."

"Wait? What?" Draco looked shocked.

"It's a pregnancy test."

"Oh." Draco dragged on. "Anyway, I really thought I would never see my own wife again. We didn't even have a proper first dance or honeymoon."

"Who says we can't. After this whole war, and we win, I say we'll go on a honeymoon." I smiled.

Draco looked down at the wand and picked it up and handed it to me. I looked at the tip and it was green. I was pregnant. Draco was speechless but hugged me in response. I was scared to be honest. When Draco let go of me, he handed me a letter.

"I almost forgot, this came in the mail a week ago."

I took the letter from his hand and tore it open without looking at the return address. I opened the tanish scrap paper up and read the letter. Tear stains were soaked into the letter.

_Dearest Charlotte,_

_I got the memo that you were married now to Draco. I'm sorry your father and I couldn't make it. I hope you have great happiness, wealth, and healthy children just like I did. I'm sure Draco will treat you well and make a great husband. But thats not why I was writing. I bring bad news. Your father had passed away yestaurday. It was horrible. They just took his body and threw it right off the side of Azkaban. I'm so sorry Charlotte. My best wishes are to you and Draco. This could be the last time I can write since I'm not supposed to. If you can call me by fireplace sometime, I can make that happen. _

_Love always,_

_Your mother._

I looked up from the letter with tears dropping silently frm my eyes and said, "My dad is dead."

* * *

Well thats chapter 14. I really hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! Comments will make me write faster, I was upset by the lack of reviews last chapter! :0 So REVIEW!

Also check out my other story. Its called The Other Weasley Girl and if you wanna keep up with me on Twitter, my name on it is pandaboo95

:) 5...4...3...2...1...0 REVIEW!


	15. Wishing You Were Somehow Here

Oh my Merlin. I thank you for your patience! I've been uber busy like always and writing for my other story (go check it out if you want). So I won't keep you waiting any longer...

I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 15- Wishing You Were Somehow Here

* * *

"Charlotte, are you crazy in the head? You're father can't be dead!" Draco took the letter from my weak grip. I watched as his grey-blue eyes scanned the paper carefully until he pulled me into a hug.

"I told you!" I cried as I pulled away from him. "There can't even be a service for him because they threw him into the sea!"

"Charlotte, calm down."

"How can I calm down? My father is DEAD. He was my best friend, my father, someone close to me!"

Draco was silent and sat down on his bed.

"And, I'm sorry about that Charlotte. It's not the time to worry about this. Our lives are at stake too." His voice gradually got louder.

"Fine Draco. If you don't care anymore, why don't you say so?" I frowned at his remark.

"Charlotte, I do care about you. But right now, your life and my life are in danger. And now that we have a child on the way, we have to be careful." He kissed me gently.

It didn't stop my crying though. I wanted to go back to my house and visit there. I felt te=he strong need to deep inside, even if it was just for an hour.

"I feel the need to go back." I suddenly told him.

"Back where, Charlotte?"

"Back to my house."

"They won't let you. Aunt Bellatrix wants everyone here when Lord Voldemort gets here."

"Do me a favor Draco. Distract the others while I sneak out to go back to my house for a few things."

"I'll go with you-"

"No, I'm going alone. If I'm not back in an hour, come and get me." I interuppted him then scrambled around the room grabbing my borrowed wand and coat. "Just distract them, and I'll run out the door."

Draco frowned but opened the door and walked out into the wide hallway and started down the stairs to meet the others. I noticed that his black, long sleeved suit made his blonde hair and pale skin stick out more. I stood at a black, wooden railing which was over looking the commotion downstairs.

When Draco reached the bottom of the stairs, I prepared for my bolt to the door. But I noticed that the manor grew silent for a few moments but then the chaos started again and everyone was yelling at each other. I was glad I wasn't down there. Draco looked like a lost puppy down stairs, just like he didn't belong.

"Well, not only we lost Harry, Charlottte lost the horcrux. He'll kill us all!" Bellatrix shouted in her usual cackle she had since I met her.

I gingerly ran down the stairs while everyone's attention was on Bellatrix. I was careful not to make the clicking and clacking noise with my heals. As I reached the end of the staircase, I took out my wand and opened the door then I ran out the door.

I felt the cold, early spring air hit my face as I ran the few blocks to get to my house.

I didn't live too far from the Malfoy Manor in my childhood. I used to walk to their house all the time when my parents were on "trips" for the Dark Lord. I knew the short cuts to and from well, but I took the long way instead. I took the long way not only for the freedom, but because of my nervousness to get back home and to see what I would find.

The trees that lined the streets didn't have little birds chirping in them like I remembered from my childhood. It saddened me even more. I knew we were in a dark time since the birds weren't in the trees.

The sky was cloudy and grey like it was almost going to rain and storm too. It was an eerie feeling to have the sun not shine and the birds not chirping.

When I got to my old house. It looked like it had been destroyed in a riot or searched by the guards of Azkaban.

I ran to the black door, which was cracked open. I pushed the door all the way open and slowly walked into my childhood home.

The flickering lights didn't help the mood. Papers were scattered all across the floor and the furniture were all in threads.

Suddenly, a breeze flew in from a broken window and a paper hit my ankle, then landed in front of me. I reached down and picked up the paper. My eyes scanned it quickly before I read it thouroghly. But when I did, I was surprised and confused about what I read.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Hogwarts has been going great. My friends in Gryffindor are forming a group called Dumbledore's Army and I'm joining it like you said I should. Is it really going to protect me? They're fighting against who you follow and who my little sister is going to follow. I feel like I'm betraying my own family. I know its for my own good but I don't know if its worth leaving my family behind. Please, send me your luck and best wishes._

_Love,_

_Logan_

"What is this?" I muttered to myself. "I had another brother?"

A loud crackling noise came from behind me. I turned around quickly but found nothing there.

"I knew I would find you here. You got a letter too?" A dark, deep voice asked me.

"Who are you?" I shouted, holding my wand in front of me.

"Logan Darcey. You must be Charlotte."

"How do you know my name?" My body shook in fear. "You can't be a Darcey. You'd be my brother then."

"I am your brother. I went to Hogwarts while you were home schooled. Mom and Dad wanted a different path for me. Look, I can't stay long, I know you're confused and I'll clear things up later but the death eaters, are not good people."

"Don't say that. I'm one. My husband is one. Everyone I know is one. It's everything I know."

"Come with me Charlotte, it's the best thing for you."

"I can't he'll kill me!"

"Exactly my point. I must go, but I'll find you again."

Then the boy vanished out of thin air. He left me confused and even more scared than I used to be.

* * *

Short chapter...Sorry, its confusing but I'll clear things up next chapter.

Reviews and suggestions would be AWESOME!


End file.
